What's luv?
by Lunarkry Antares
Summary: (Chapter 19's up!!!!!!!!!!!!) The SD boys encounter love and helps each other to deal with it. Story revolving around the love of most girls: Rukawa Kaede. Non-yaoi, long,on-going chapters, multiple pairings,OOC's,OC's
1. The Crush

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk…duh! But I own the script. My favourite character is Rukawa Kaede. (Duh!) All other characters belong to whoever owns Slam Dunk except the Garcia's, Rukawa's pals and other characters you don't see in the anime or mangas.  
  
My first fic so, be nice.  
  
  
  
It was a scorching day. Rukawa, who was receiving the direct hit from the sunlight didn't seem to even notice the heat. It's been a long, bad day for him. Firstly, He had Chemistry, the second from the top of his least favourite subject. And right before break, he had Maths- the worst. And on top of everything: detention for an hour after school. Not that he mind anyway. He got them all the time but he never gave a damn. After a while, Rukawa woke up and stretched.  
  
'Man… what a hot day.' He said to himself, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. 'Better go somewhere cooler.'  
  
As he was going back to class, he fell asleep, walking. Girls swoon, guys looked at him weirdly, the usual. Finally, he reached his class, grade 2 class 11. And slept. Waiting for school to finish.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Author's note: This happens a year after the IH tournament. Naturally, Rukawa's in his second year.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
After school, Rukawa went to the gym. To his surprise, Akagi, Mitsui and Kogure were there.  
  
"Wow! Gori! Mitchy! Glass man!! Great to see you guys again!" Said an all too familiar voice- The do'aho.  
  
"What brought you here?" The new captain, Miyagi's voice was heard. Silently, Rukawa came and greeted them. (With a nod that is!).  
  
"Hey! Rukawa! How've you been?" Kogure asked. "We heard you beat Maki."  
  
"I knew you'd do it sooner or later." Mitsui said giving him a friendly punch.  
  
"Arigato." Rukawa said, smiling inwardly at the memory of being the best player in Japan. "Sempai, what brought you here?"  
  
"Well, we were on our way to Akagi's house when we passed our old school. So, we kinda' felt like popping in for a while. It's been less than 3 months but I miss this place like hell." Rukawa just nodded.  
  
"What? Study camp again? Your grades never improve does it?" Miyagi said mischievously, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"Mind your own business, muffin head. Like yours improved."  
  
"What if it did? Sissy!"  
  
"Shut up, Shorty!!!"  
  
"What?!! Are you challenging me?!!! Then let's go, tough guy!! You and me!! One on one!"  
  
"You're on!!" With that, as quick as lightning, Mitsui changed into his basketball clothing (he brought it with him)  
  
"Mattaku…" Akagi sighed and sweatdropped. "Some things never change…" then, he looked around and saw Sakuragi sitting quietly on the bench, watching Mitsui and Miyagi play against one another. He approached him and sat next to him. "You've been quiet."  
  
"Hmph." Came a short reply.  
  
"???" Akagi was puzzled then, Rukawa passed by to put down his stuffs. To Akagi's surprise, Sakuragi stood up and went to Rukawa. Rukawa gave his usual side glare at Sakuragi.  
  
"What do you want? Do'aho. I'm busy."  
  
"…….Say…uh…Rukawa…" Sakuragi stammered, shifting uncomfortably, looking at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing he has ever seen. "I'm…uh…." Rukawa looked at him with his usual icy eyes. Most of the time, Sakuragi wouldn't even flinch staring at him but now, he felt very, very cold. "Could… could you...um…"  
  
"Look, talk when you know what you wanna talk about. I'm busy." With that, Rukawa went off. Leaving a poor Sakuragi unattended.  
  
"??????" Akagi and Kogure looked at each other questioningly. Kogure decided to find out. "Ne, Sakuragi. What's wrong?" At first, Sakuragi just stared at the floor, red faced. But Kogure urged him to tell and finally, he gave in.  
  
"I… sort of…met this girl…" he stammered slowly.  
  
"You what?" Akagi and Kogure asked simultaneously, in shock. In fact, they were so shocked they would've jumped off a cliff. Fortunately, they were nowhere near one. Then, Sakuragi began explaining.  
  
// Flashback//  
  
Sakuragi was training all by himself in a court when he felt a presence behind him. He was about to ignore the stranger when the ball he was throwing bounced and rolled off. It stopped near the stranger's feet. The stranger picked it up and started bouncing it.  
  
"Hey, pass me the ball will ya'?" Sakuragi turned and was greeted by a flying ball. Luckily his reflex was good otherwise; it would have made a mark on his face. "Hey!! What's the big idea??!!!!" he roared.  
  
The stranger giggled and said, "Hello, You must be Sakuragi."  
  
Sakuragi was shocked to hear his name mentioned by a girl's voice. When he looked at her, his heart skipped a beat. Standing before him was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. She had baby blue eyes with long, silky black hair which she tied into a high ponytail, smooth, pale skin and peachy pink lips. "Training hard I see."  
  
"No way! Not at all! No need for this genius! HAHAHAHA!!"  
  
"Is that so?" She said, lifting an eyebrow. "Well, Mr. Genius, your bag is being 'kidnapped'." She pointed at a dog which was running away VERY quickly.  
  
"AAAAAAHHH!!!!! MY BAG!!!!!!!!!" He was about to chase after it when a bike crashed into him. "OWW!!!!! RUKAWA!!!" He didn't have to see who it was. It was Rukawa all right. "You stupid fox!! Get off me!!!" He pushed Rukawa aside and stood up. The girl giggled. "Thanks a lot." He said.  
  
"No problem." She said. "Hey, onichan, can you get up?" she asked, kneeling in front of Rukawa.  
  
"O…Oni-..chan?" Sakuragi said, disbelieved.  
  
"Hait." She said, standing up. Then, she extended her hand . "I'm Rukawa Kiriko. We're going to a café. Care to join us?"  
  
//End of Flashback//  
  
"That's how I met her and how I found out her relationship with Rukawa." Sakuragi said sulkily. And then added, "That was 3 days ago. And I can't stop thinking about her since then."  
  
"… Unbelievable." Said Akagi and Kogure.  
  
"Yeah. Especially since its Rukawa's sister."  
  
"When did he have a sister anyway?"  
  
All three: Sakuragi, Akagi and Kogure turned and saw Miyagi and Mitsui.  
  
"How long have you 2 been there?!!" said Sakuragi  
  
"Long enough to hear about your 'little' crush." Miyagi replied with an evil grin.  
  
"You… you won't tell him will you?!"  
  
"Hm….." Mitsui and Miyagi pretended to give it a thought.  
  
"Please guys! I beg of you!" (Imagine that! Sakuragi actually begging.)  
  
  
  
To Be Continued………  
  
############################################################################ ################################  
  
Ok, I apologize for my bad narration. This is my first fic so, I'm inexperienced. But, please tell me what you guys think about it. And by the way, its not a Sakuragi based fic. As I've mentioned earlier, Rukawa's my fav. Character so, his story will come in later. Always save the best for last!  
  
And last words of nonsense blabbering, it will be a loooooong story!  
  
Lots of Love,  
  
Dark Gemini 


	2. The match

Standard disclaimers applied…  
  
As the two were torturing Sakuragi, Rukawa suddenly appeared to Sakuragi's relief. "Sempai?"  
  
All the sempais turned to Rukawa. "Yes, Rukawa?" they all said. Rukawa's been suspecting they were up to something but decided to just play along as if he doesn't suspect a thing.  
  
"Captain, aren't we practicing?" he pointed to the other juniors who were busy mopping the floor.  
  
"Um… yeah, sure. In a minute. Say, Governor, Kogure sempai, you joining?" Miyagi asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Akagi asked. "I've got my uniform. How about you Kogure?"  
  
"Right here." He patted his bag. "We'll be right back." Then, they went off to change.  
  
"Hmph, you haven't improved much. You lost." Mitsui suddenly said to Miyagi.  
  
"You're still low in stamina." Miyagi retorted.  
  
"Say that again…"  
  
"Do'ahos will never change… yare,yare…" Rukawa said breezily.  
  
"Nande?!!!" Both seniors barked at Rukawa and a fight was about to commence when Akagi and Kogure appeared, looking very spunky. Murmurs can be heard from the juniors.  
  
"All right! Listen up! Today, we'll receive a special treat for our coming practice game with Shoyo. Training for today will be handled by our ex-captain of Shohoku, Akagi!!" Miyagi announced proudly. All the juniors clapped their hands. And so, for the first years, they faced Akagi's wrath in training for the first time in their life. How do you think they like it? Not the least. (We all know how Akagi is, ne?) Then, after competing the 35th round of dashing, Akagi finally announced it's time for a practice game.  
  
"We'll divide into 2 groups: the seniors (that's us) with 2 juniors VS Shohoku players." Akagi ordered. Everyone suddenly lost a shade of their color. Miyagi held his hand up.  
  
"Uh… governor, I have a better idea. Rukawa and the juniors team up while you, Mitsui, Kogure, Sakuragi and myself team up. How's that?" Akagi gave him a look.  
  
"But…" Akagi looked around. The first years and second years (the usual Shohoku bench-warmers from year 2 ) 'They don't look like they're potential players. They're all average sized like Mitsui…' "I don't know Miyagi…"  
  
"Yeah!!! Why let Foxy face join the juniors?! They can surely win with me around. But not him!"  
  
"Do'aho." Rukawa zipped by soundlessly, as usual.  
  
"Stop calling me that!!!" Sakuragi exploded. Obviously forgot about the 'little crush'.  
  
Akagi felt a headache coming and rubbed his temples. He was about to give his famous 'Gori Punch' When a gasp was heard.  
  
"Oh my god!!! Akagi sempai!!! And Kogure and Mitsui too!" she gave them a hug. Making a certain someone turn green.  
  
"Ayako-san? What's wrong?" Came a sweet voice.  
  
"Haruko-chan! Look who's here." Then, Haruko appeared at the door.  
  
"Oni-chan? What are you doing here? I thought you're supposed to be training in your school." Haruko said. "Ah! Mitsui and Kogure too!"  
  
"Yare, yare… even you don't want us around…what? Don't you like us anymore?" Mitsui said.  
  
"Ah.. of course not!" Haruko said quickly.  
  
"Ah… what a nice surprise…" came a soothing voice. All of them know it VERY well.  
  
"Deuce!!!" They all said.  
  
"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho. Glad to see my top players together again." Said the ever famous Anzai sensei.  
  
"Anzai sensei, we're about to have a practice game but…"  
  
"Why don't you determine who plays against who?" Miyagi said, cutting Akagi.  
  
"Yosh… hm… let's see…first years and Rukawa-kun will play against the seniors, Miyagi and Sakuragi." The ex-students (the college students) were quite surprised to hear that but just kept quiet.  
  
Then, the game started.  
  
For the first ten minutes, the seniors' group scored mercilessly and continuously and the score was 35-5 in favor of the seniors (duh!) Everyone showed their 3 months training abilities and were trying to test just how good Rukawa is. When the first half ended, the score was 70-12. As they were resting, the seniors had a little 'chat'.  
  
"Hmph! Rukawa's nothing. How can Anzai sensei allow him to play against us? This is a waste of time." Mitsui said, gulping down his bottle of water.  
  
"Maybe. But, I think we haven't seen anything yet." Kogure suddenly said. "All the points made so far are all from the juniors. None are made by Rukawa. I think we'll be witnessing the real thing in the second half." Akagi nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah. Knowing him, he wouldn't just keep quiet. What do you think Miyagi? Sakuragi?"  
  
They didn't answer but just said, "Just wait and see."  
  
On the juniors' side however, Rukawa was stretching around, warming up. While his fellow team mates sat panting for air. Looking at the juniors, Rukawa suddenly spoke, "Get up."  
  
"What?! Are you crazy?!! They beat the hell out of us and we're 58 points behind them! Might as well rest before we get totally defeated." Said Rentaro, a first year.  
  
"That's what you think." Rukawa said. Then, the whistle was blown. Signaling the start for the second half. "When you get the ball, pass it to me. And guard your opponent. Understood?" The rest just nodded in reply.  
  
The second half started. Rukawa was the center this time and managed to smash the ball. It landed near a first year and immediately after he gained possession of the ball, Rukawa signaled him to pass it to him and smashed it into the hoop. The game continued on with Rukawa's forceful counter. The seniors only managed to score 5 additional points in the duration of the game. For the last 5 minutes, Akagi planned a new strategy. After telling all of them of his plan, (which Sakuragi greatly disagreed in but had no choice but to obey) they carried it out.  
  
It was the seniors' turn for offence but Rukawa stole the ball and fast-breaked. Before he reached the goal area, Sakuragi waited for him already. He tried dodging Sakuragi by faking to the left but was faced by Miyagi. Then, two other players were behind him, Mitsui and Akagi. Rukawa was zone-pressed. (in the anime, it happened to Maki in the Shohoku VS Kainan match). All of them thought he'd pass it outside for sure but, to their surprise, he forced his way in and to their even greater surprise, Ayako, the referee, didn't blow the whistle as a signal of fouling. Finally, Rukawa scored by shifting the ball in the air.  
  
For the last 30 seconds, the score was in a tie, 75-75. The seniors gained possession of the ball. Miyagi faked and passed it to Akagi, who was waiting in the shooting area. Then, AS Akagi was about to perform his 'Gorilla Dunk', Rukawa's hand suddenly smashed the ball from Akagi's grip. The ball flew in mid-air. Akagi, Rukawa and Sakuragi jumped for the ball. Rukawa got the ball but, accidantly, Sakuragi's elbow hit his head, hard and he fell onto the court.  
  
"Rukawa!" The first years quickly went to his side. "Daijobu ka?!" Rukawa looked dazed and covered his face with his hand and looked down so that the others couldn't see his face. Then, Haruko and Ayako came.  
  
"Rukawa? Are you all right?" Ayako asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Rukawa replied. Suddenly, he heard Haruko gasp.  
  
"Rukawa-kun… you're bleeding!" she pointed his head.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"It's something! Come on guys, help me carry him to the bench!" Ayako instructed.  
  
The juniors helped Rukawa on his feet and was aided by Ayako on the bench. That's when Sakuragi approached him. "Say, Rukawa, I didn't do it on purpose okay?" he said and left. Some apology that was!  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well, it's a bit boring. But, intros are always boring right? So, just bear with it. Next chapter's coming but for now, read and review!  
  
Lots of Love,  
  
Dark Gemini  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	3. Sakuragi's confession

Then again, standard disclaimers applied….  
  
  
  
"There you go! You sure you're all right?" Ayako asked with a little concern.  
  
"I'm fine." Rukawa replied.  
  
"Okay then, let's continue the game, 15 seconds left to play and Rukawa get to do 2 free throws." Ayako said.  
  
Ayako handed him the ball. Rukawa bounced it a little and shot. At first it bounced off but hit the board and went in. The second shot proved to be a lot easier as it traveled into the hoop smoothly. Then, 15 seconds later, time's up with 75-77. Juniors won.  
  
All of them cheered joyfully. While the seniors smiled, accepting the defeat. After all, Rukawa was the MVP of the year. So, they kind of expected this sort of thing to happen.  
  
"You're a lot better than before. Congratulations Rukawa. I knew you'd reach this level." Akagi said, shaking his hand.  
  
"Domo." Rukawa replied humbly.  
  
"It's no wonder you won the MVP award. You deserved it." Kogure said.  
  
"Well, I would've been the MVP of the year if only I played in the winter tournament. Unfortunately, we were having our entrance exam then. So, you're lucky that I was out of the picture." Mitsui said in an… awkward manner.  
  
"Stop flattering yourself." Rukawa shot back, rolling his eyes.  
  
"How dare you say that to me?!?!?!"  
  
As they were bickering with each other, Ayako noticed how quiet Sakuragi was. Curious, she asked Miyagi.  
  
"Ne, Ryota, did something happen to Sakuragi?"  
  
"You don't wanna know, Aya-chan." He smiled his usual mischievous smile.  
  
"Oh-ho-ho-ho… Good game, minna. Now, hit the showers and you may all leave." Said Anzai sensei.  
  
"Thank you, sir!!!" Then, they all went to the locker room to take a shower.  
  
"Have you confirmed the practice game, Miyagi?" Akagi suddenly asked.  
  
"Yeah, Aya-chan confirmed it for us. Don't worry, boss, that team's nothing against us."  
  
"That's the least of my concern. Actually, I was wondering if you could include us in that match."  
  
"…..Eh?" Miyagi said in disbelief. "You want me to include your names? All 3 of you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wow, I didn't know you were that desperate boss. They're just small fries. We can easily beat them without a sweat."  
  
"There's a player worth observing in Shoyo this year." Mitsui said.  
  
Rukawa's ears perked up. Since he finished his shower earlier than any of them, he went out right after they started talking about the Shoyo player. Sakuragi followed suit. Outside,  
  
"Hey, Rukawa."  
  
Rukawa sighed, showing he was bored with Sakuragi's pathetic attempt to 'talk'. He turned to face Sakuragi. "What now, Do'aho?"  
  
"I have 2 things to say: (1), don't freak out."  
  
"???" 'Why would I freak out?! Asshole!'  
  
"And 2…." He gulped. Rukawa rolled his eyes again and folded his arm.  
  
What they both didn't know was they were being spied on.  
  
"Do you think he'll tell him?" Mitsui asked in a whisper. Miyagi shrugged. They noticed Sakuragi following Rukawa out, so, they went to see how he'll tell Rukawa and how Rukawa would react.  
  
"Tell him what?" Ayako asked, confused.  
  
"You'll find out." Akagi said.  
  
"You're about to witness a declaration of love." Kogure informed her.  
  
She gasped, "You mean…?"  
  
"Now you understand?" Mitsui asked.  
  
"They're… GAY?~!" Ayako said in a whisper but, everyone (yes, including Akagi) fell in an anime style.  
  
Mitsui hit Miyagi on the head, "Baka! You didn't tell her?!" Then, Kogure gasped.  
  
"… You what?" Rukawa asked. "Say that again, louder."  
  
"You heard me!!! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOUR SISTER!! HAPPY?!! AND I NEED YOU TO SEND THIS LETTER TO HER!!!" Sakuragi screamed, red faced. But, from embarrassment or shyness, no one can tell. As soon as he finished his sentence, he fell on his back and a swollen cheek.  
  
"Oops. Reflex." Rukawa said, looking at his hand which was rolled up into a fist.  
  
'Gwoo… that hurts… why do I have to fall in love to the sisters of my worst nightmares?!!' Sakuragi wondered to himself as he rubbed his sore cheek.  
  
"You expect me to accept you?" Rukawa asked. "You do realise she's my sister and what the consequences are, right?"  
  
"Yes, I call you oni-chan or whatever… it's just that…" he looked down, unable to finish his sentence.  
  
"…Hmph. Do'aho." Rukawa turned to leave but as he left, "She's not in Japan anymore. She went back to Germany, for further studies." And then, he left. Leaving a poor Sakuragi. Meanwhile, the others who were hiding,  
  
"Sobbing Oh my! This is so sad. It's even better than the movies." Mitsui said, tear-eyed.  
  
"Why does Rukawa have to be so cruel?!" Ayako said, blowing her nose with a tissue.  
  
"Aw… don't be sad, Aya-chan, come here…" Miyagi said, hugging Ayako.  
  
"!" Ayako suddenly whacked Miyagi with her trusty paper fan. "Ryota!! Please mind your manner!!" Ayako screamed.  
  
"Aya-chan…" Miyagi said, rubbing his head.  
  
"Hey, Sakuragi's leaving." Mitsui pointed out.  
  
Ayako sighed. "At times like these, you'd wish the gundan are here. They can handle this situation better than any of us can."  
  
The others nodded in agreement. The juniors, who just finished their showers, looked at each other questioningly as they saw the 'unusual' behavior of their seniors.  
  
Sakuragi was walking home but his mind was full of the angel-devil talk. 'Hmph… I'm a fool… how can I ask her to be my girl if she's Rukawa's sister? Maybe I should've just sticked to Haruko-san. Yeah. I'll do that. …..But… there's something that Kiriko-san have that Haruko-san don't. True, Haruko-san's sweet and all but, there's something missing… Hmph… Here I go, talking to myself about some girl whom I just met once 3 days ago. 'Some girl?!' She's special! And unique! And..and…' Suddenly, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Yohei and the gundan behind him, wearing a stupid smile on their face.  
  
"Hanamichi…" They all said, still smiling stupidly.  
  
"????"  
  
"Were you dumped by Haruko-chan?" Yohei said.  
  
"Well? Did you? Huh? Huh?" Noma asked eagerly.  
  
"You guys…" Sakuragi said, teary-eyed. "YAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" And the sounds 'Bump', 'Thump', 'Thwack' and 'Thud' were heard and in a few seconds, the gundan were on the ground, each with a hissing sound and smoke coming from their swollen forehead. (You guessed it- Sakuragi's Headbutt)  
  
After a few minutes, the gundan calmed Sakuragi down and brought him to a nearby mall to hangout. And then, Sakuragi told them what made him so blue. Upon hearing their leader's confession, their drinks fell off their grips. "Rukawa…? As in…"  
  
"Yeah…" Sakuragi said, defeated. The gundan suddenly have party utensils. They blew party horns, popped some… 'stuffs' that they always use in the anime whenever Sakuragi get dumped and wore party hats.  
  
"Congratulations Hanamichi! 2 enemy's sister in 2 years!! That's a record!! Find some more sisters!! Like Kiyota's or Sendoh's! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!" They all laughed happily. But, to their surprise, Sakuragi didn't react. He just sighed and looked at people going in and out of stores.  
  
"Hanamichi?" Yohei called to get him back to reality.  
  
"Um, sorry guys. Training was heard just now. I need to go back home. Ja." Then, he walked off.  
  
"……. Man, Hanamichi is really serious about this girl isn't he?" Ookusu commented.  
  
"He said 'the most beautiful girl he's ever seen'… And her brother said no…" Takamiya added.  
  
"There's only one thing to do…." Noma said.  
  
"Yeah. Sakuragi's our friend right? For our friends' sake, we couldn't just let this go on. He'll never be what he used to be." Yohei said.  
  
"Though I strongly doubt that." Takamiya said.  
  
"Hm…sou, sou…" Noma and Ookusu agreed in unison.  
  
"Hey, you guys!" Yohei tried snapping them out of it.  
  
To Be Continued……  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Sorry for the wrong spellings and grammar minna. I'm so caught up with typing everything. Plus, I have a very limited time in front of the computer so, I didn't check the content very thoroughly. But, I hope you all can understand the story.  
  
Lots of Love,  
  
Dark Gemini  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 


	4. The distant call

Standard disclaimers applied…  
  
  
  
Rukawa was cycling back home. As he was cycling, he thought about what Sakuragi said before. 'Him?! That do'aho, with my sister?! Give me a break!' he thought, annoyed. 'But then,… why did I even bother taking this letter?' he looked at his pocket where he tucked the letter which was meant to be given to Kiriko from Sakuragi. Rukawa sighed to himself. 'Sometimes, I just don't understand myself…'  
  
After a few minutes, he reached his house, a huge mansion. Which was surrounded by 3 more mansions. He unlocked the gate and entered his house. As he entered, the telephone rang. It rang 3 times then, his answering machine answered it. "Rukawa's residence. Leave a message after the beep" came Rukawa's deep voice. Then, after a beep, came a girl's voice.  
  
"Oni-chan? It's me, Riri." Rukawa reached for the telephone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"I thought you weren't home!" Riri said.  
  
"I just got back."  
  
"Oh. Anyway, how are you doing?"  
  
"Hungry."  
  
"Mattaku… can't you even take care of yourself? I can't be with you forever you know."  
  
"Hey, I just got back from practice." Rukawa said, defending himself.  
  
"I thought so. I knew you'll starve to death when I suddenly leave so, I did a little shopping the other day and loaded your fridge. I bought a lot of canned food and fast food. Just help yourself and if possible, try to cook your own meal. It's not healthy to just eat fast and canned food you know." Riri went on with her lecture on healthy food.  
  
"Yes, doctor." Rukawa said sarcastically.  
  
"Ha-ha! Very funny. Look, I'm serious. Try cooking healthy food as often as possible. Okay?" She said with concern.  
  
"I'm not a 5 year old that you need to lecture on food. I can take care of myself." Rukawa said, slightly annoyed by his sister's never ending bickering.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Why don't you hire a maid? You know, just to cook?" She suggested.  
  
"No thanks. Can we stop talking about food?"  
  
Riri giggled, "Okay. What else do you want to talk about?"  
  
Rukawa thought for a moment and decided to break the news of her admirer. "Say, have you met anyone in Germany?"  
  
"???? 'Met'? Of course I have, silly."  
  
"No, What I meant was; any GUYS you've fallen for?" (Wow, he's surely straight forward.)  
  
"…… No! Why do you suddenly ask? I come here to study you know! Unlike you! Who live for basketball only!" Rukawa can tell she was blushing.  
  
"That's what I thought. Wanna know something?"  
  
"Sure. If it's good."  
  
"I don't know if it's good or not but I'd say: not."  
  
"Must be good then, go ahead." She replied, making Rukawa sigh.  
  
"Do you know the red-haired guy you met the other day?"  
  
"… Yeah? Why?... Oh! You mean Sakuragi?"  
  
"Yeah, the do'aho."  
  
"Don't call people names bro! That's one bad habit you must get rid of!"  
  
"……"  
  
"Hello? Ni-chan? You there? Ok! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Everyone has their own bad habit, so, calling people names is one of yours. Ok, I'm sorry. Happy?"  
  
"… You remind me of him."  
  
"Is that a compliment?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"………."  
  
"………."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"What's the news you want to tell me?" She asked impatiently.  
  
"He wanted me to deliver a letter to you but, you've left."  
  
"What? A love letter?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Let's see…" Rukawa opened the letter.  
  
"No!! Don't open the letter!!!" She pleaded.  
  
Rukawa cleared his throat. "Dear Kiriko, 'Is this the do'aho's handwriting? God, it's bad.' Hi, remember me? 'What's he talking about?' I know this is very sudden, but, do you think you can go out with me some time? 'Not a chance, dude' You don't have to say yes (though I hope you would). I just hope if we can at least get to know more about each other. Love, S.H 'Love? Hmph.'  
  
That's all it said. What type of letter do you think it is?"  
  
"……… I don't know." She said shyly.  
  
"Oh no. Don't tell me…"  
  
"You're mean for reading others' letter! Anyhow, good night oni-chan! Mom and dad send their love. Ja!" Then, she shut the phone.  
  
"…Ja." Rukawa replied to the phone. Then, his stomach started growling. 'I need some food…' Rukawa ram sacked his fridge and settled down with some lasagna. After eating, he went to his room, took an electric guitar and started playing it. He had to make sure he didn't disturb his neighbors. After playing a number of songs, he changed his clothes and went to bed.  
  
To Be Continued……  
  
Just thought of doing a phone conversation for this chapter. To my reviewers, thank you very much for reviewing. I'll try finishing my next chapter as soon as possible.  
  
Lots Of Love,  
  
Dark Gemini.  
  
############################################################################ ################################ 


	5. A friend in need has a friend indeed.

Then again… Standard disclaimers applied.  
  
  
  
The next day, Rukawa cycled to school. And like always, he crashed into a million things. First was some stupid dog, next was another bike, then a lamp post. In other words, the things he crashed into got bigger and bigger after every crash. Luckily, the maximum size for his crashes was a 'Range Rover'. Then, at school, he bumped into his usual victim.  
  
CRASH!!  
  
"Itai…" Sakuragi said.  
  
Rukawa just blinked in disbelief since he didn't get yelled at like he always did. 'He must be sick…' Like always, Rukawa will be aided by the 'Rukawa Shinentai'. Sakuragi was immune to this and just left Rukawa with his 'servants'. As for Rukawa, he simply walked away. With the girls surrounding him like a super star. (Like he isn't! ^_~) in class, Rukawa did the usual, sleep.  
  
During recess, the gundan went to Sakuragi's class.  
  
"……." Sakuragi was staring at the sky like a zombie. 'I guess… I'll have to. No matter how much I hate him. He's still… sigh…'  
  
"Oi, Hanamichi. Ha…na…mi...chi..." Takamiya said, waving his hand in front of Sakuragi's face.  
  
"No use. He's dead." Said Ookusu.  
  
"Hey, come on now Sakuragi, cheer up. It's not like you to be so blue you know. Not over a girl."  
  
That sure hit some sense into his head. Because he snapped and stood up. "What do YOU know about girls?!! Hmph!!" Then, he stormed out of his class.  
  
"O...oi! Hanamichi! Chotto!" Noma said. Outside, Sakuragi bumped into Rukawa. He glared at Rukawa. The gundan were expecting a battle royal until… Sakuragi smiled stupidly.  
  
"Rukawa!!! The person I've wanted to meet!! How are you doing?" he said and slinged his hand on Rukawa's shoulder like a best friend.  
  
"Hanasei. (let go)" Rukawa said in his usual annoyed voice.  
  
"Aw… c'mon! You don't have to be mean! So…um… did you send the letter to her?"  
  
Rukawa was puzzled by the statement. "How did you…?"  
  
"Well, the tensai is good in everything! That includes investigation and spying!! NYAHAHAHAHA!!!" He said, eyes gleaming. "You don't mind me calling you Rukawa right? It's kind of awkward if I call you 'oni-chan' you know."  
  
"…Yeah… did you follow me home last night?" Rukawa asked accusingly.  
  
"Can't tell. Hee, hee, hee…" He said, snickering like a monkey.  
  
"So you did…"Rukawa folded his arms.  
  
"So, uh…what'd she say?" Rukawa shrugged. "Never mind then, time will tell. Thanks for everything Rukawa." Sakuragi said, smiling to his rival. Rukawa was quite taken aback by his words. "You know, you're not as bad as I thought you were."  
  
"Hmph…" Rukawa replied and walked pass Sakuragi to go to his sanctuary. But, before he went any further, he stopped and said, "You seem confident. You think she'd want you?"  
  
"I'll do anything for a person like her. She's… exotic. There's something in her which made me…"  
  
"Hai, hai…" Rukawa said and walked away.  
  
"You'll never understand the feeling unless you fall in love!" Sakuragi called out.  
  
Rukawa just continued on walking. He reached the roof and to his delight, it was very shady. It almost look like it'll rain. "… 'Love'… It can change a person. But…what's love actually?"  
  
  
  
That afternoon, Rukawa was cycling back home from practice when he passed an alley. It was noisy and from the sound of it, he can tell a fight was going on. He was about to leave when he heard a familiar voice crying out in pain. He approached the dark alley and to his surprise, Mitsui was lying on the ground with a number of gangsters and 2 guys stood kicking at him, laughing. Rukawa took out his basketball ball and threw it.  
  
"Who's there?!! Said the other guy. Rukawa approached them and both the assailants froze, noticing his height. Rukawa looked at his fallen friend.  
  
'He's bleeding…' Rukawa thought. So, he kneeled down and checked for any signs of life; and he got a pulse. Weak but at least a pulse. "You guys will pay for this." Rukawa suddenly said. Before the gangsters could react, Rukawa gave them his killer blows and in less than 5 minutes, the gangsters were on the floor, unconscious. Rukawa got himself a scratch on his left arm and he himself received quite a number of blows from the assailants. He was about to help Mitsui up when he felt someone behind him. Rukawa turned and saw a girl. 'She look familiar…' he thought.  
  
At Rukawa's house…  
  
"…Thanks again." Said Rukawa, looking down at a girl who was helping him bandage his arm.  
  
"No problem, Rukawa-kun. I just happen to be around. Plus, my house is just next door. So, it's no bother." She said smiling.  
  
Then, Rukawa heard Mitsui moan and shift on his bed. Then, he bolted up. Since he was bruised everywhere, he winced in pain. "You shouldn't do that. You're bruised everywhere so, you should lie down." Said the girl and pushed him back on the bed.  
  
"Where am I?" Mitsui asked.  
  
"My house." Rukawa replied.  
  
"Thanks for saving me, Rukawa. I owe you one. But… can you do me a favor?"  
  
"… What?"  
  
"Don't tell anyone about this. Please…?"  
  
"… I don't know…" He rubbed his chin.  
  
"Aw… come on!"  
  
The girl giggled. "Rukawa-kun's just bullying you. Of course he won't tell anyone. He barely talks." Rukawa just gave her a look. She giggled again.  
  
"And you are…?" Mitsui asked.  
  
"I'm Hanada Miyuki. You must be Mitsui Hisashi."  
  
"How… did you know me?....... have we met?"  
  
"Maybe we have, maybe we haven't. You're popular, you know." She said and winked. Mitsui blushed. "Ah, by the way, Rukawa-kun, have you eaten yet?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Miyuki shook her head and waved her finger. "I don't think so. Your sister asked me to take care of you. Especially your diet. And no buts." Rukawa was about to protest when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Excuse me." Then, he went out.  
  
Miyuki smiled and shook her head as she observed Rukawa's retreating form. "Hey, uh…Hanada-san…"  
  
"Call me Miyuki. You're a friend of Rukawa's right? You don't have to be so formal."  
  
"Uh… hait. Miyuki. Which school are you from?"  
  
"Me?" Miyuki approached him and sat on the bed. "You've seen me somewhere before."  
  
"I have?" Mitsui said, surprised. She nodded and walked to the door.  
  
"Try remembering. You, Kogure, Akagi…" She said, counting her fingers.  
  
'Well… she does look familiar…' Mitsui studied her carefully. 'She mentioned our teams' names, we must have seen her in our games.' As he studied her, she was studying him. She had hazel nut colored hair, greenish eyes, slim figure, which made Mitsui think she was a model of some sort, and a very soft and breezy voice. In short, Mitsui was enticed.  
  
"Anyway, don't think too hard. You'll remember soon enough."  
  
"You seem to know Rukawa pretty well."  
  
"Well, not as well as you might think but, yes, quite well. Since his parents had to go overseas for their family business, you know. He lives alone and so do I. But, I've never seen him bring any friends before. So, I invite him over to my house quite frequently. And get this: He's not as cold as you think he is." She said, smiling mysteriously, making Mitsui's heart melt.  
  
'God… she's gorgeous.'  
  
"What? Something on my face?" She said when she noticed him staring at her.  
  
"Uh… no. It's just, Rukawa's taking an awful lot of time just to answer the door doesn't he?"  
  
"Hm… now that you mention it…" She turned and was about to get out of the room when Mitsui stopped her.  
  
"Ah..! Miyuki-san, I'd like to take a tour around this house, since I've never been to such a huge house before. Do you mind?"  
  
"Of course I don't. And neither would Rukawa. Come on. Let's go see what's keeping him."  
  
So, Miyuki led Mitsui down the stairs and the sight which greeted Mitsui was simply fantastic. He felt as if he was in a castle. The staircase was in a two-sided spiral form like the ones in 'Beauty and the Beast', a grand looking chandelier hanging from the ceiling, around him were well furnished and polished mirrors, expensive looking vases and crystals decorated the place and the interior was bigger than the outside. "Wow…" Mitsui can't help from saying it. Miyuki just smiled at him.  
  
"Rukawa-kun? Who's at the door?" Miyuki asked with a hint of concern when she noticed Rukawa froze in shock. "Rukawa-kun?" She asked again, approaching him.  
  
To Be Continued……  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well? Who do you think was at the door? – 3 guesses, minna! While you guys guess who it is, I'll start on the next chapter. And… god…my back hurts! Whoever said being a fanfic writer is easy? I sure thought it was. Read and review if you feel like it.  
  
Lots Of Love,  
  
Dark Gemini  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. The reunion

I hate saying this but… standard disclaimers applied. And as for the reviews, thank you very much! I appreciate it. ^_______^ And, as for the wrong guesses, better luck next time, Cookie, Rurouni. Your guesses were close though. And, I can tell we can be good friends! ^__________^ Keep up with your fics! I'll be reviewing it! Now, on with the story!  
  
  
  
"Who is it?" Miyuki asked a she approached Rukawa.  
  
Rukawa gulped. "… To-san… ka-san…." His father looked at him and noticed his bandaged arm.  
  
"What happened to you?" he said, pointing to his son's arm.  
  
"Oh my god… you've been fighting again, haven't you?" his mother said.  
  
"It's nothing serious. I didn't actually fight." He blurted. Mr. and Mrs. Rukawa both lifted an eyebrow, demanding a clearer explanation. Then, Miyuki came to his rescue.  
  
"Auntie! Uncle! Welcome back!" She said.  
  
"Miyuki." Mrs. Rukawa smiled and greeted while Rukawa's dad just gave a slight nod. "Well, at least, someone can greet people politely than just freeze like a snowman." Mrs. Rukawa said sarcastically and hugged Miyuki. Then, she saw Mitsui who had bandages all over his arms, legs and abdomen. "Oh my… Kaede dear, you didn't fight with him did you?" she said narrowing her eyes towards her son. Rukawa just shook his head vigorously.  
  
Mitsui smiled inwardly at the sight before him. Rukawa was not good in talking. Not even with his parents but he sure bear a huge resemblance, no, scratch that, he looks exactly like his father but, a younger version of course. They even have the same attitude – too quiet! Mitsui's been listening to nothing except for Mrs. Rukawa's and Miyuki's voice ever since Rukawa's parents came. 'Yep. They're identical, all right. In and out.' Mitsui thought. But his train of thoughts was interrupted when Miyuki called his name.  
  
"And this was that endangered friend, Mitsui Hisashi."  
  
"Oh… do be careful next time. Okay?" Mrs.Rukawa said. "You never know when those psychos will strike you."  
  
"Uh… yes, ma'am." 'Man… are all parents like this?!' he thought, reminded by his parents who did nothing but scold him day in, day out. 'Sigh I guess my parents are overprotective…' That's when something snapped. 'Oh my god…' he looked at the grandfather clock and it read: 8.05. "Hey! Rukawa!" He cried out, alarmed. All 3 Rukawas turned to him. "I mean…uh… that Rukawa?" He said, pointing at the young Rukawa sheepishly. Mr. and Mrs. Rukawa just nodded and went back to their conversation with Miyuki.  
  
"What?" Said the monotoned Rukawa.  
  
"Look, I need you to help me call my parents."  
  
"What?! No way."  
  
"Please! Just call and say I'm in your house."  
  
"You do it. They're your parents."  
  
"Come on… please?" Mitsui pleaded.  
  
"No," Rukawa replied, folding his arms across his chest. "Either you tell them or you don't"  
  
Mitsui knitted his eyebrows and glared at Rukawa. "Fine! Who needs your help anyway?!" Mitsui said angrily and stormed out of Rukawa's mansion.  
  
'I thought you did… do'aho…' Rukawa sighed and pretended as if nothing happened.  
  
Miyuki went out of the kitchen. "Hey. Where's Mitsui-san?"  
  
Rukawa shrugged innocently. "Home?" he suggested. Miyuki narrowed her eyes and looked at Rukawa.  
  
"Oh no… you didn't chase him out did you?" She asked sternly.  
  
"I don't know. He stormed out." Just as Rukawa finished his sentence, the doorbell rang and Miyuki went to answer it.  
  
" Gasp Mitsui-san! Come in." she said and pulled him in.  
  
"Uh, no thanks, Miyuki. I just wanna get something I left." He said sheepishly avoiding eye contact with Rukawa but tried to be polite.  
  
"Don't be silly! You still need to rest!" Miyuki said. "You can stay here as long as you like or… should I say my house. Wouldn't want to bother the family reunion, you know."  
  
Rukawa fully agreed until his mother suddenly said, "You're no bother at all, dear. Do stay. We can all have dinner together. Mitsui, is it?" she said turning to Mitsui.  
  
"Y..yes ma'am?" He's never talked to rich people before so, he was quite nervous. Heck, he didn't even know if he should actually address her as ma'am. It sounded so lame. It rhymes! (Must be influenced by a fic somewhere.@__@)  
  
"You can join us can't you?"  
  
"Um…well… I'd love to but…I should let my parents know of my whereabouts… and…" he shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Is that so? Don't worry. We'll explain to your parents when we reach your house." Replied the happy-go-lucky-mom.  
  
"You would?" Mitsui couldn't believe his ears! Lady Luck finally decided to shine on him. "Why… I have no problem then!" he boldly replied. Mrs. Rukawa grinned at him. (While Mr. Rukawa just did a 'hmph' and a slight smile.)  
  
'WHAT?!!!' Rukawa turned and gave his mother a 'You're-joking-right?' look. He just got a 'Behave-yourself!' look from his mom in return.  
  
"Wow!! This is great! Mitsui-san actually joining us for dinner! Where to?" Miyuki practically squealed in delight.  
  
"How about the restaurant we passed near the beach?" Mr. Rukawa suggested. Mitsui noticed that was the second and longest sentence he said since he came.  
  
"That's a great idea! Dinner near the beach can relax you and make you heal faster."  
  
"Well, I'm all for it!" Mitsui was plain excited. It's not everyday he get rescued, wake up in a palace-like mansion and get treated for dinner! Man, he's lucky!  
  
Miyuki smiled at his behavior. She's been living in a white dream world; go to a super-prestigious school, hang out in first class stores, get everything she wants and most of all, had stuck up, snobbish, spoilt brats who think they own the world as friends. So, she was glad to finally meet a plain and simple guy like Mitsui. In simple English, she's an uptown girl and he's a downtown guy.  
  
~ -Uptown Girl song starts to play- ~  
  
After a little preparation, they were ready to leave.  
  
"Which car should we use, sir?" Asked the chauffeur. Mr.Rukawa took a hundred dollar bill (convert it to yen to whoever knows the exchange rate) and gave it to the chauffeur.  
  
"Go out and take a break, Manson."  
  
"Thank you very much sir." He bowed slightly and left.  
  
"So, which car?" Mr. Rukawa asked his wife. "BMW? Posche? Mercedes? Jaguar?"  
  
Mrs. Rukawa giggled. "Any car which can bring us all to our destination, unnoticed and in one piece, love."  
  
Mr. Rukawa thought for a moment."… Let's take Yaris then. Shall we?" he extended his arm in a groom style and Mrs. Rukawa locked her hand with her husband's. Mitsui blushed slightly at the sight of the couple. Hey, it might seem like a normal gesture to the high-standard people but not to people like Mitsui!  
  
'Ha,ha… I guess this is what they meant by "Rich people do weird things"…' he thought.  
  
Beside him, Miyuki sighed. "They're so romantic… how I wish I can be like them one day." And she followed the Rukawas. Mitsui can't help but stare at her as she walked to the car. The car's sudden honk made him jump slightly.  
  
"Are you coming or what?" Mitsui couldn't tell who it was; Rukawa or his father. Even their voices were the same. Mitsui started to wonder if Rukawa's so called dad is actually his twin brother. 'Possible…yet… impossible…' He went into the car and sat near the window. Rukawa was on the other side while Miyuki was in between both of them. The parents were on the passenger and driver's seats (Duh!!). It was quiet for 5 minutes since the journey started. Until Rukawa's mom broke the silence.  
  
"Miyuki-chan?" She said.  
  
"Yes, auntie."  
  
"Your parents told us to tell you they send their love and they're sorry for not being able to come along." Mrs. Rukawa continued.  
  
"Oh… that's… too bad." Miyuki replied. A tinge of disappointment present in her voice. Suddenly she felt a strong hand squeezing her shoulder. She looked to her right and saw it was Mitsui. Mitsui gave an 'It's-all-right' look. Instantly, she felt light-hearted and a blush slowly formed on her cheeks. Thank god it was dark and he wasn't able to see her face clearly. Other wise, it would have been very embarrassing. Then, she felt a head resting on her left shoulder. She looked and saw Rukawa sleeping. She just smiled and shook her head but didn't do anything to wake the sleeping ice prince. Mitsui turned a little green…  
  
To Be continued……  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well, that's it for now. It's 11.15 PM and I'm more than ready to see my bed! I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter (and other chapters too! ^___^) Go ahead and review it. I'll be waiting and as for Cookie and Rurouni, get on with your fics!!  
  
Lots Of Love,  
  
Dark Gemini.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. The restaurant

Standard disclaimers applied. Thank you again for the review.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The journey was silent except for the sound of soft music playing which was Miyuki's favourite, "Moonlight". A classical piece by Beethoven. She can tell Mitsui didn't enjoy it because he kept on yawning ever since the music was played. The music was just about to end when they reached the restaurant. Mitsui went out first and held the door out for Miyuki to come out. Unfortunately, his gentleman manner went waste as Miyuki's attention was with Rukawa. Mitsui darkened slightly more.  
  
"Rukawa-kun…! Rukawa! Get up. We're here." She said softly. "Wake up, sleepy head!" she shook him softly in a whisper.  
  
"…Mmm… gimme' 5 minutes…" Rukawa mumbled and snuggled some more.  
  
"No '5 minutes'! C'mon, let's go. I'm hungry!" She tried yanking Rukawa out of the car and somehow managed with Mitsui's help. Rukawa's parents went ahead of them already; so the trios walked together to the restaurant in silence. The parking lot was quite far and the silence grew heavier. Only Rukawa didn't notice how quiet it was; - he was sleep-walking. (No surprise there.)  
  
Mitsui tried to break the silence. "Say, Miyuki, what's your hobby?"  
  
"I enjoy archery. I've always wanted to be a national level archer." She said dreamily. "I admire you."  
  
Mitsui tensed a little at the sound of 'admired'. "You… you do?"  
  
"Yeah. You managed to go to the Inter High."  
  
"Oh… that was…" he recalled the time when they won the ticket to the inter high and smiled. "Yeah, it was great." She smiled at him. (Miyuki smiles a lot doesn't she?)  
  
Then, they reached the restaurant. In the restaurant, they were greeted by a young waitress.  
  
"Good evening. Mr. and Mrs. Rukawa are expecting you all in the balcony on the fifth floor." She said, gesturing towards the elevator.  
  
"Thank you very much." Miyuki nodded and walked to the lift with Rukawa and Mitsui. Then, they reached the fifth floor. It was a beautiful place. Mitsui looked around in awe. There were a few people aside from them. Rukawa's parents were already seated on a big, round table for 5 and looked as if they just got married yesterday.  
  
"What took you so long?" Asked Mrs. Rukawa as the trios settled down in their seats.  
  
"The parking lot's too far." Miyuki beamed. A waitress came to their table and asked for their order. "Have you ordered, uncle, auntie?" she asked.  
  
"Don't worry about us." Mrs. Rukawa assured her. "Just get your orders."  
  
Miyuki looked into the menu. "Hm… I'll have… 'Spicy Prawn with caviar' as my main dish, a seaweed soup and clams as my side dish and 'Natta De Coco' for dessert." Then, she handed her menu back to the waitress.  
  
"Very good, miss." The waitress bowed politely and turned to Rukawa and Mitsui. "And what would the gents like?"  
  
Rukawa flipped through the menu while Mitsui scratched his head trying to understand the contents in the menu. 'Man… now I'm beginning to wish I paid at least SOME attention in English class.' He thought. Suddenly, he sensed Miyuki looking at him. So, he turned to look at her.  
  
"Problem?" She asked, smiling.  
  
"… I don't know what to order… everything looks good." He lied. Miyuki 'hmphed' and took the menu from him and passed it to the waitress.  
  
"He'll have the same order as mine."  
  
"Very well," She said. "And how about you, sir?," She turned just in time to see Rukawa nod off. The waitress sweatdropped. "Excuse me.. .sir?," she said. Miyuki poked Rukawa's side, making him jump.  
  
"Miyuki!!" He hissed. Miyuki pointed to the waitress who was wearing a strange, forced smile on her face. Rukawa sighed inwardly  
  
"Pasta with everything and something from the 1960's." He said, handing the menu.  
  
"Would you like it ordered in bottle or glass?" she asked.  
  
"Bottle," Both Rukawa and his father answered at the same time.  
  
"Very well, sirs. Your orders will arrive in 20 minutes." With that , she bowed again and left. As she left, Mitsui walked to the edge of the balcony to see the ocean. He whistled. "Wow…what a view… and… what a long way down." He said, gulping as he looked down.  
  
"You're not scared of heights are you?" Miyuki was suddenly by his side. (How she got there so soundlessly? Even I don't know. ;p)  
  
"We're only on the fifth floor."  
  
"…. Yeah, I guess you're right." He said and looked at the ocean. They were silent for a long time. Rukawa, who was now awake, noticed a strange air going about.  
  
"???" he looked around. 'Something feels strange around here… but what?' he looked around some more and his gaze fell on to 2 figures at the balcony. 'Miyuki… and Mitsui sempai?' He continued gazing at them, who were doing nothing except… stand there. In 3 minutes, he got bored. He finally turned to his parents, who were gazing at Miyuki and Mitsui. He cleared his throat.  
  
His parents turned to him. "Yes?" They both asked at the same time.  
  
"I was wondering… how come Riri's not here?" At the sound of Riri's name, his parents glared at him. 'Oh no… Riri, what did you do this time?' he thought.  
  
"…She scored poorly for her Engineering Mathematics." His father answered. Rukawa almost fell off his seat. 'That's it?! Just because of some stupid mathematics?!! What a lame excuse!'  
  
"Well, basically because she might repeat her first grade again if she doesn't go to school more often." Mrs. Rukawa replied.  
  
'Hmph! School this, school that… who got the idea of inventing school anyway?!' he grumbled to himself. Though he didn't want to admit it, he actually missed Kiriko. "So, she's still in Germany? … Did she say anything?"  
  
"Well… let me think…" his mother was obviously teasing him. "She did mention something." The waitress came with their wine as she spoke and Mr. Rukawa poured it into their glasses and handed one to each of them. (Including Rukawa. Sorry if you think he's under-aged! Because, I think, it's normal for under-aged rich people to drink this sort of thing. ;p)  
  
"And that would be…?" Rukawa said as he took a sip of his drink.  
  
"… Hm…" she said, shutting her eyes. The suspense was killing Rukawa. "That… the letter you read for her was… extraodinarily (is there such a word?) special." Rukawa choked on his drink and his father handed him a tissue in an automatic manner.  
  
"She said THAT?!" Rukawa asked in shock, wiping his mouth.  
  
Mrs. Rukawa nodded; then asked curiously, "So, what IS this 'extraordinary special' letter?" At the same time, the waitress returned with their orders.  
  
"… You'll find out. Can't tell." Rukawa said mysteriously, again, taking another sip of his drink.  
  
"Kaede!" His mother whined. Rukawa felt so great to tease his own mom! He smiled very slightly at his mother's childish behavior. She might be 21 years older than him but she doesn't act like one. Then again, rich people behave strangely. His father also smiled a little.  
  
"Father and son act alike." She grumbled and only got amused looks from both Rukawa and his dad. She sighed but smiled. "Miyuki, Mitsui, food are here." Mrs. Rukawa called.  
  
"Hait." Came the reply. Miyuki went to the table with Mitsui not so far behind.  
  
For the first few minutes, they had an enjoyable dinner in silence except for frequent chats from the ladies and Mitsui while the other gents just kept quiet, enjoying their meal. Mitsui enjoyed his meal the most. He had never eaten anything like it before!  
  
"Wow… I can eat this everyday for the rest of my life without getting bored!" he commented heartily.  
  
"I'm glad you approve of my taste in food." Miyuki said.  
  
"Well, don't be shy. Eat all you want!" Mrs. Rukawa added.  
  
"Thank you very much, ma'am."  
  
'Stop calling mom 'ma'am' do'aho. It's irritating.' Rukawa thought, rolling his eyes.  
  
Then, Mitsui noticed Rukawa drinking wine. "Hey, we're not supposed to drink that!" he said as he elbowed Rukawa. Causing him to spill a little of his drink on his pants.  
  
"And why not?" He shot back, wiping his pants with yet, another tissue from his dad.  
  
"We're under-aged." Mitsui stated in a 'Duh!' manner.  
  
"What do you care?!"  
  
"I'm just telling you, kid!  
  
"Who's the kid, you nuts!"  
  
Miyuki and Mrs. Rukawa looked at each other and giggled, causing Mitsui to blush furiously and Rukawa grumble under his breath of how Mitsui's just plain jealous and he ruined a great dinner. It only made Miyuki and Mrs. Rukawa giggle harder. Mr. Rukawa smiled slightly.  
  
By the time they finished their dinner, it was already half past ten. Mitsui, who finally realized this, went berserk.  
  
"Oh my god!!!! It's 10.30!!!" he said as he bolted out of his seat. "I'm a DEAD man!!" Mr. and Mrs. Rukawa looked at him, surprised while Rukawa, with his hand under his chin, only uttered a single word.  
  
"Do'aho."  
  
"Mitsui… calm down… you're disturbing other folks!" Miyuki whispered to him, tugging on his shirt. She glanced at other people dining in the restaurant and they were glaring daggers at them.  
  
Sipping the last bit of his wine, Mr. Rukawa finally spoke up, (sarcastically) "He's well already."  
  
"That dinner sure helped." Mrs. Rukawa added giggling as Miyuki tried calming Mitsui down. "Well, it is kind of late. Shall we be on our way?"  
  
"Sure." Mr. Rukawa replied and signaled for the waitress. She came with a bill on a plate.  
  
"The bill comes ##### yen, sir" she said. (I don't know how expensive things are in Japan so, no figure is mentioned. Just keep in mind : it's expensive.)  
  
Mr. Rukawa took out a few Japanese notes and gave it to the waitress. "Keep the change."  
  
"Arigato guzaimasu" she bowed and left.  
  
"Let's go!!" Mitsui said as he dashed to the elevator. Rukawa rolled his eyes.  
  
'What a simpleton…' he thought. 'He's pathetic.' But his parents enjoyed Mitsui's presence. Rukawa just gave out a tired sigh.  
  
'Yare-yare…'  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Finished chapter 7!! This is the longest chapter in my fic, minna. I sure hope you guys enjoy reading it. Reviews are always welcomed. ^___^ My story will be delayed for a week, due to my Singapore Chess Championship so, chapter 8 will come late. So, don't kill me! ^_____^ (So many 'so's )  
  
Lots Of Love,  
  
Dark Gemini  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. The love line

Standard disclaimers applied. I'm getting better in writing fics!! YAY to me!!! ^___________^  
  
  
  
It was early in the morning, about 6.15 and no one was in sight. Rukawa, listening to his discman with a heavy metal music, pedaled down the quiet streets of Kanagawa. After 15 minutes of cycling, he skidded to halt and as usual, took his basketball ball from his bag for his early morning exercise. So, practice began.  
  
As he was practicing his many types of dramatic shots, someone suddenly greeted him. "Ohayo, Rukawa!"  
  
'I bet all my money; that's Miyuki.' He thought without turning around. When he turned around, sure enough, it was her. "Ohayo." He replied.  
  
"Eh? You're actually replying to my good morning? Well, that's new. Is it because your parents are here?" she asked sarcastically  
  
"I'll tell you a secret. If I'd been in Vegas when you came, I could've won a lot." He said as he made a 3-pointer.  
  
"Wow… you're getting better." She said as she cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"One on one?" Rukawa challenged and passed the ball to Miyuki.  
  
Miyuki thought for a moment. "Well… I guess it's all right… no betting, okay?" Rukawa gave a shrug and went to position to guard her. "Y'know, we could've just played in your backyard!" She said as she tried faking to the right but was blocked.  
  
"We're too old to play in the backyard." He replied coolly and stole the ball from Miyuki.  
  
She gave out a heart piercing shriek. "AAAHHH!!!! CHEATER!!!" Rukawa almost fell off anime-style but ran to the other hoop. Miyuki raced to catch up with him. For a girl, she was quick but for Rukawa, she was way out of his league.  
  
"Say, you used to be better than me, right?" he asked as he dribbled around.  
  
"Huh?" She suddenly said. "And what's that got to do with now? You play basketball everyday!! I'm good in everything I do, you know! Plus; I'm an archer, not a basketball player!!!"  
  
"Come to think of it," Rukawa started as he made a turn-around move when Miyuki tried stealing the ball from him. "We haven't played together for a long time!" he said as he was ready to make a lay-up shot but, a hand suddenly popped up and slapped it from his grip which, accidently slapped his face also. And so, Rukawa lost his balance and fell; accompanied by a poor Miyuki.  
  
When they fell, Miyuki was cushioned by Rukawa and they both fell with a heavy thud. She heard him grunt in pain behind her. She was about to turn and ask if he was okay when Rukawa suddenly said, "Miyuki… who is Mitsui to you?"  
  
Miyuki was astonished to hear his voice at first but was even more shocked when she heard his voice sounding so husky. 'Since when is he a Mr. Romantic?' she thought. "..W..Why do you ask, Rukawa?" she asked.  
  
"Because… I… I can't live without you…" Rukawa said in a clear and passionate voice.  
  
Unknown to them both, someone else was there, witnessing everything- Mitsui. He was around the neighborhood, jogging when he heard a girl's scream. Then, he raced to the source of the voice for he knew that voice - the girl whom he dreamt about last night and now, when he got to the basketball court, he was just in time to hear Rukawa's declaration of love for her. He couldn't believe his eyes nor his ears. The 'kid' beat him to it! His hand balled into a tight fist. He was about to beat Rukawa to a pulp when he heard something which made him felt like he was kicked in the gut. Miyuki's voice, saying,  
  
"Rukawa… I… I've always wanted to tell you that… I've deeply fallen in love with you…" she said shyly.  
  
Mitsui just stood there, unable to think, unable to hear, see nor feel anything but his heartbeat which had suddenly rose to a rate of 300 beats per minute. Miyuki's voice echoed in his ears. Slowly, he left the court.  
  
Rukawa and Miyuki laid on the ground for another 10 minutes. Miyuki finally spoke. "Rukawa?"  
  
"Zzzzz……" Came a reply. A vein popped on the side of her head. She loosened herself from his grip. She went to her bag, took her bottle of ice water, unfastened its cap, and poured it on Rukawa's face. She was rewarded with an angry Rukawa. "Miyuki!!!!!"  
  
"Good. You're alive."  
  
"Man…" he said, rubbing his neck. "I thought I suffocated and died just now." Another vein popped on the side of Miyuki's head. "How many times and how much do you eat in a day, anyway?" He said, looking up but only felt very cold water running down his cheeks.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" She asked.  
  
"Go on a diet." This time, he was didn't receive cold water but… the bottle itself!  
  
"Rukawa Kaede!! I'm gonna' tell on you!" She threatened him.  
  
Rukawa rubbed his nose. "Hait, hait…"  
  
"Okay, let's head back."  
  
"Chotto." He said. Miyuki was about to turn when a pair of strong arms turned her and wrapped her. She was now facing Rukawa. Rukawa's face got closer to hers. It got closer… and closer…and…  
  
"Nice try, mister." Miyuki said in a-matter-of-factly way, pushing his shoulder.  
  
"I'll steal your precious first kiss if you tell on my parents." Now, it was Rukawa's turn to threat her. Rukawa's face got closer. Miyuki paniced.  
  
"All right! All right!! You win! I wouldn't tell them!!" She shrieked. "Now, let go of me!" Rukawa smirked. A satisfied look on his face.  
  
"Domo arigato. But, your last line when you said you fell for me was too fake. You wouldn't win 'Actress of the Year' award with an act like that." Rukawa warned her.  
  
Miyuki rolled her eyes. "Wakatta! (I know!) But, your acting is surprisingly good. Wanna try acting?" She asked. "We still need a few casts for the drama!"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Please?!!"  
  
Rukawa sighed. "No."  
  
"Aw…! You're mean!" She said.  
  
"Anybody told you I'm nice?" he asked flatly, walking to his bike and putting his ball into his bag.  
  
"Well, I told Mitsui-san you're nice. Looks like I'll have to correct that information when I see him." She said, pouting.  
  
Rukawa 'hmphed'. Suddenly Miyuki snapped her finger.  
  
"That's it!"  
  
"???" Rukawa turned to see her.  
  
"Why don't we ask Mitsui-san to act in that drama!?" She said excitedly.  
  
"Correction, you. I'm not getting myself involved in this." He stated.  
  
"But you promised!" Rukawa stopped in his tracks.  
  
"When?"  
  
"The time when Nuriko and Nyako came last week. You promised them you'll be in the play! You wouldn't want to disappoint the kids do you?"  
  
Rukawa thought for a second. "No."  
  
"So…! Ah!!! Matte! Rukawa!" She ran after him because he sped off on his bike.  
  
"Race you home!" Rukawa called.  
  
"No fair!!!!!" Miyuki yelled, running. Thanks to the duo, the whole neighborhood woke up.  
  
To Be Continued……  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well, I managed to finish the 8th chapter, so, chapter 9 will be delayed. Hee,hee… Again, TQ very much for the reviews! And yes, I'll do my best in Singapore, rurouni, thanx!  
  
Lots Of Love,  
  
Dark Gemini  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Introducing : Adam Garcia

Standard disclaimers applied and I'm back from Singapore!!! I missed writing fics!! So, let's continue on with the story and thank you very much to my faithful reviewers who have been very kind to me! Domo arigato..!! ^____^ Now. let's all hope I haven't forgotten about the plot of this fic.  
  
RRRRRIIINNNGGG!!!! Went the school bell, indicating everyone can relax for 20 minutes (break time). Mitsui stood up and walked to his class' window and looked out, sighing as he did so. It hasn't been a very pleasant morning for him. He was looking at the horizon when he heard a familiar voice from down below. He looked down and saw the Mitsui Gundan. Those bozos followed him everywhere!  
  
"OOOOIIIII!!!! MIT-CHAAANNN!!!!" Yelled his friend, Hotta. He was waving at him. Instantly, Mitsui slammed the window shut. "Are? Is he embarrassed?" Hotta asked his companions cluelessly. They just shrugged.  
  
"Shouldn't be." They said. "We did this everyday." (^^;)  
  
Mitsui went to his seat and sat, pouting. (Imagine a chibi looking Mitsui with both hands under his chin.) "Damn it."  
  
"What 'Damn it'?" Came a fearsome voice from behind him. He turned and faced Akagi with Kogure.  
  
"You look disturbed. Something wrong?" Kogure asked, concerned.  
  
"Hmph." Mitsui smiled. "Of course not. What can possibly disturb me?" He asked coolly and turned around.  
  
Kogure looked at Akagi who gave a 'Yep, he's disturbed' look.  
  
"Come on, Mitsui, we've been friends for 4 years. We know you all too well. If you're disturbed by anything, you can always talk to us. Besides, we're both members of students' moral committee. You can share with us if you have any problems." Kogure said, pulling a chair. Akagi sat near Mitsui's table. Mitsui kept quiet.  
  
"You don't have to if you're not ready, though." Akagi said finally.  
  
"Thanks guys but, I'm fine, really." Mitsui managed to say but his heart was screaming 'please help me guys!'  
  
"Okay." Akagi said. "Just make sure you're fine enough to practice later."  
  
"I'll be there." He replied, giving a thumb's up sign.  
  
Then, the rest of the morning went on breezily.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////// Back in Shohoku High, during break time, Rukawa was in his class.  
  
'Yawn.. time to go to the roof.' he thought. He was about to open the door when the door flung open; bringing him along with it. And at the door was a you-know-who.  
  
"RUKAWA!!!!! Are?" He scanned the classroom, only to see bewildered faces staring back at him. But no sign of his target. "Aha! The roof!" He said and sprinted down the corridor and up the roof. Rukawa, who was banged to the wall slowly emerged from the wall.  
  
"Ow. chou- do'aho.(super ass-hole)" He held his head in daze, walked to his seat, sat, and. slept; everyone sweatdropped. After a few seconds, rapid footsteps ware heard. It got closer and closer. and once again, the door flung open; revealing the ever famous Sakuragi Hanamichi. He was panting. Then, his eyes immediately rest upon one person: Rukawa Kaede. (Imagine a 'Sakuragi Vision' mode) Sakuragi walked to Rukawa's seat and stared down at him.  
  
"Oi. Rukawa, get up." He said. As expected, no response. "Teme-ra. (Why you.)" Suddenly, Sakuragi grabbed Rukawa's collar and banged him against the wall. "Get up!!" Rukawa stretched, blinked a few times and stared at Sakuragi. "Answer my question! Your parents in Kanagawa, in your house. True or false?!" Rukawa was still staring at him. "What are you staring at?!" Sakuragi grew irritated. "I'm asking you a question!"  
  
". I don't care who it is but, I'll get whoever disturbs my sleep." With that, a battle royal took place.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////// After school, Rukawa and Sakuragi were both walking back home. Or rather, Rukawa was walking home and Sakuragi was following him. Both had bandages on their heads and faces, Sakuragi had crutches and a casted leg while Rukawa have an injured arm.  
  
"Do'aho." Rukawa suddenly said, anger in his voice.  
  
"What 'do'aho'?! I told you not to call me that!" Sakuragi shot back.  
  
"Okay, 'moron' then."  
  
"You're the twit!"  
  
Rukawa raised an eyebrow. "Me?" Rukawa asked.  
  
"Yeah, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have to miss basketball practice!" Rukawa suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face the red- headed baka behind him; his icy blue eyes shooting cold daggers. Sakuragi immediately realized what a big mistake he just made.  
  
"Let's see.you came to my classroom," he walked nearer to Sakuragi while Sakuragi hopped back a little, "you banged me to the wall," Rukawa continued his advance, "you disturbed my sleep and then beat the hell out of me." Sakuragi finally did something sane: Shut up. "And you dare say it's MY fault?" Rukawa said in a monotone yet, it was murderous voice.  
  
"O..okay, I'm sorry. I guess it was kind of my fault." Sakuragi said apologetically.  
  
"No. It was entirely YOUR fault!" Rukawa was furious. The do'aho was stupider than he thought. And to think they've known each other for 2 years! What a laugh.  
  
"Okay, okay. calm down, my friend." Sakuragi said, patting Rukawa on the shoulder. Rukawa glared at him, which meant, 'Don't touch me!' So, Sakuragi let go. "So... Kiriko's at home, is she?" He asked, playfully elbowing Rukawa.  
  
"Is that what you wanted to ask?" Rukawa asked, knitting his eyebrows.  
  
"Well, yeah. I heard your parents came to visit you so, I thought it will be natural for Kiriko to be with them. And when I saw you sleeping, I kinda' forgot we had this 'agreement' of not hating each other. Sorry." Sakuragi said. Rukawa rolled his eyes.  
  
'Since when are WE friends?' he thought, irritated. "Do you like my sister that much?" Rukawa asked.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Sakuragi suddenly perked up. "What? You don't like it?" Rukawa could almost see him gulp. Wait a minute, he did.  
  
"I thought you have a thing with Akagi's sister."  
  
"Well. Haruko-san. yeah. She's nice and all but, no. She's too. friendly. Not my type."  
  
Rukawa rolled his eyes again. "Since when are you a fussy type? I thought that small brain of yours can't even differentiate a girl with a witch"  
  
Sakuragi sighed. "It's love I guess. And I can't believe I can find love in your household." He joked.  
  
"What is love? How do you even know you're in love?"  
  
"Hm. let's see. it's the feeling of happiness I guess. I feel happy every time I think about her."  
  
"Happiness. That's it? That's love?"  
  
Sakuragi rolled his eyes. "Generally speaking, yes. So, did she say anything? Please tell."  
  
"Why should I tell you? What did you do to make me tell you?"  
  
Sakuragi sighed. "You know, I would've given you a head-butt right here, right now if I'm in love with your sister instead of Haruko-san last year."  
  
'So. a year made a world of difference. Me for instance. I sure have changed.' Rukawa thought to himself. Then, they reached Rukawa's house. "I'm telling you. She's not here. She can't come because of some stupid maths."  
  
"KIRIKO-SAN!!!!! ARE YOU IN THERE???!!!!!" Sakuragi yelled at the top of his lungs before Rukawa could finish his sentence. "KIRIK.ULP!!" Rukawa's hand slapped Sakuragi's mouth, hard.  
  
"Shut up! Do'aho. Just what are you thinking?!" Rukawa looked at his neighbor's house and was just in time to see her emerge from her balcony.  
  
"Rukawa-kun? What's going on?" She asked, tying her wet hair. Seems like she just came out of the shower.  
  
"Betsuni. (Nothing) Don't worry about it."  
  
"Hey, you brought home another friend! Wow, your parents would be happy to hear this! And, you know, they've a surp."  
  
"Uh. I'm kinda' busy. Ja." Then, Rukawa went to his house, dragging Sakuragi with him.  
  
"Oro.? Does he know?" Miyuki said, "I better go next door!" then, she zoomed to her door. As she was about to open it, the doorbell rang. "Coming!" She said. "Yes? May I help you?"  
  
At the door was a guy. 'Hey, he looks familiar.' she thought. Then, at the next instant, she realized who he was. '.Garcia?'  
  
"Miyuki-san. I finally found your house." He said, smiling stupidly and a bright blush across his face. His skin was very fair so, the blush was quite obvious.  
  
"Yes. What do you want, Garcia?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"I've been suspended from school." He said, scratching the back of his head. "So, seeing there's nothing much for me to do, I decided to keep you company for a while."  
  
"Really? How flattering. You never liked school, remember?" Miyuki said, bored. Garcia had a huge crush on her and was younger than her. He's her junior  
  
"Aw. you're being cold again. We are going to pair up in the coming drama you know." He said with a 'Don't you remember?' look.  
  
Miyuki sighed. "Yes, I remember. But, I think. never mind. Listen, I'm going to a friend's house."  
  
"I'll get the car!" he said excitedly.(Is there such word?)  
  
"Who's inviting you?! Besides, we don't need a car to go there."  
  
"Is it nearby?"  
  
"Nearer than you think." She was about to walk out when she saw someone approaching her house.  
  
To Be Continued. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well, due to fanfiction.net's error, my fic's delayed longer than it should be. Anyhow, I hope you guys will review it. The next chapter depends on how well I am. (I'm not feeling too good thanx to the chess championship Sniff cough, cough sniff) I hope this chapter's okay. Please tell me what you guys think about it. Sniff  
  
Lots Of Love (And fevers), Dark Gemini.  
  
Flamethrower710: (pops out of nowhere and sprays disinfectant everywhere) (smiles) much better! ^_^* Dark Gemini: Minna,I know nothing of this last paragraph!! It popped up when I was editing the fic!! cough, cough !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!! 


	10. Sister's surprise

Standard disclaimers applied. I've finished the a few chapters but, I'm going to take my time posting them. ^____^  
  
"Mitsui-san!" She said, waving at him.  
  
"Eh?" Garcia lifted an eyebrow. "Who's this dude?"  
  
"Who are YOU?" Mitsui asked. He was quite surprised to see the new guy in Miyuki's house. He was quite tall, slightly shorter than Rukawa, had dull- blonde hair, green eyes and has a masculine built. Mitsui figured he must have been weight-lifting. (To those who know Makoto from 'Boys Be', imagine a taller, more muscular version of him.)  
  
"A friend." Miyuki said and walked off, pulling Mitsui's shirt. "Let's go, Mitsui-san."  
  
"Where are we going?" Mitsui asked. He just came a few minutes ago to visit her for no apparent reason and she suddenly dragged him. 'And who the heck was that guy?!!' he thought.  
  
In another head, the same thought was questioned. 'Who the heck is that guy?!!' Miyuki just continued on walking and turned to Mitsui.  
  
"We're going next door."  
  
"Wait! I'm coming too!"  
  
".Fine, fine. Do what you like." She said.  
  
Somehow, Mitsui was relieved to hear her reply to the guy. 'Well, this guy doesn't seem to be a threat.' He smiled inwardly.  
  
'Kuso. Who IS this guy?! And how does he know where she lives?!' Garcia was so deep in thought that he didn't realize Miyuki and Mitsui stopping in front of the door and bumped into Mitsui. "Hey, watch where you're going!"  
  
"Ex-cu-se me! You should be looking where you're going! Smarty-pants."  
  
"You have a problem with me?!"  
  
"Glad you noticed." Then, sparks of electricity came out of their eyes.  
  
Miyuki don't like to see boys arguing and knocked the door a little and entered. The two were still bickering with each other. When entered the house but she didn't see anyone. She was about to call for him but stopped when she heard voices; she recognized one as Rukawa's mom and presumed Rukawa and his dad was also there but, there was another voice which she have never heard before.  
  
'They must be having lunch.' She thought. She was about to walk away when she heard Rukawa's voice right behind her.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Oh, outside. I wouldn't want to spoil your lunch." She said.  
  
"Oh. Ok." Then, he turned and walked to dining room. She heard his mother talk to him.  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"Just Miyuki."  
  
"And? Why didn't you invite her in?"  
  
"She'll spoil lunch." He said. "Like this one here." He added a little softer. Miyuki sweatdropped at his first statement and was about to storm out when she heard his mom (not actually) scolding him.  
  
"That's not a good thing to say Kaede Rukawa! Apologize to your friend and invite Miyuki in."  
  
".Fine." He said reluctantly. Then, he reappeared. "Come in." He gestured to the dining room. Miyuki tried to look serious but failed. Rukawa is certainly NOT a gentleman! She can't imagine how the whole Shohoku population fell head over heels for him! (Though she does admit he has the looks!) Suddenly, the door opened.  
  
"Look who's talking!" Said one voice.  
  
"Why would I bother talking to you anyway?!" Said another.  
  
Rukawa (he was giving his back to the door) thought he knew those voices. He turned and sure enough, one of them was Mitsui and the other.  
  
". Adam?" he asked with a disbelieved expression.  
  
"Huh? Kae!! S'up, man?" He went over to Rukawa and shook hands. "I didn't know you live here. 'Thought you lived in Osaka."  
  
Rukawa rolled his eyes. His mansions can be found all over the world, and him, of all people, should know that. "When did you come back?" he asked.  
  
"Last month." He shrugged. Then, he turned to see Miyuki.  
  
"Hm?" Miyuki, in turn, looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Say." He slung his arm on Rukawa's shoulder and whispered, "You lucky guy!"  
  
"?... Why?" Rukawa asked.  
  
"You have a cutsey as a neighbor. What else?!"  
  
Rukawa rolled his eyes. "A playboy like you? Interested?"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Another silly author's opinion:  
  
Flamethrower710: (chuckles) If that's Adam Garcia, why not put Robert Garcia?! (laughs like a maniac) as in the one in King of Fighters? ^_^* Keep it up anyway! Gambatte ne, nee'chan! Dark Gemini: Who allowed you to write in MY FIC?!!!! @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
As Rukawa and Adam whispered on, Miyuki turned to talk to Mitsui. "So, what brought you to come to my house?"  
  
"Oh, nothing really, just to stop by to say thanks for helping me the other day."  
  
"Are you okay? Are the injuries bothering you?" She asked with concern.  
  
Mitsui blushed slightly but felt guilty at the same time for making her worry. "Of course not." 'How can it bother me? Just looking at your face and into your eyes is enough to ease the pain.' His train of thoughts was interrupted when he heard a familiar voice calling him.  
  
"Ooooh? Mitchy! You're here too?!"  
  
"Sakuragi?! What are YOU doing here?" he said, astonished.  
  
"You 2 know each other?" Miyuki asked.  
  
"Yeah, my (stupid, loud, egoistic, bubble-brained) team mate." Mitsui told her.  
  
Rukawa's mom showed up. "Oh, how nice of you to drop by, Mitsui. Would you like to have lunch with us?"  
  
Miyuki smiled to Mitsui as if saying 'Why not?' Mitsui, being a love-sick person, could never say no to her. "Sounds great." He said with a shrug.  
  
Rukawa's mom turned to him (Rukawa) and for the first time, saw Adam. ". Say, aren't you. Mr.Garcia's son?"  
  
"Hey, auntie. Long time no see."  
  
"Why, it IS you. So nice to see you again, Adam."  
  
"You still look the same auntie. Never change."  
  
"Oh my, this young man is really flattering me." Rukawa's mom said. "Well, what are we all doing standing around? Lunch is getting cold." So, she led everyone to the dining room, chatting happily with Adam. When they reached the dining room, "Your uncle will be happy to see you. Look darling, it's Adam." She got no response except for a very faint sound.  
  
"Zzz.." (Sweatdrops Well, like father, like son.) Mr. Rukawa was sleeping with his head on the table.  
  
Mitsui whispered to Rukawa, "So, that's where you got your sleeping habit."  
  
"Well, I was surprised when I first saw him." Sakuragi said. "I almost thought he was Rukawa. " 'Wait a minute, he IS Rukawa. Sigh And to think I have to see them just to see Kiriko-san. like one kitsune is not enough.' he thought and looked at Rukawa (the son) who, in turn, looked at him with bubbles of question marks popping around his head.  
  
"Why are we standing around for? Lunch is getting cold. I'll get some more." She went to the kitchen and came back out with their butler, Manson, who was carrying a big tray.  
  
"Itadakimas!" Sakuragi said and reached for a plate. The others who just came followed. Then, the doorbell rang again. Rukawa pretended not to hear anything. His mother gave a little sigh; then, turned to their butler.  
  
"Manson, could you please get the door?" his mom said.  
  
"Certainly, madam." He disappeared and went to answer the door.  
  
All of them were eating peacefully when a girl came accompanied by Manson.  
  
"Tosan, Kasan, Tadaima. (I'm home)" Rukawa practically spat out his food and heaven would've allowed, it went flying to Sakuragi's face (miraculously, Sakuragi. "Ni-chan, I'm home." She bowed to Rukawa, holding a luggage.  
  
". Riri.?" Rukawa managed to stutter. She smiled and nodded. For a while they just stood there, looking at each other (doesn't this line make them look like lovers?). Finally, Riri walked to Rukawa, where she walked straight to a loving brother's embrace. "I missed you a lot." She whispered.  
  
Rukawa gave no response but suddenly felt a pair of strong hands yanking him away from Kiriko. "OK, OK, enough with the brother hug!" Sakuragi said, standing in between the two. Rukawa turned chibi and a familiar vein popped out on his right temple. "Kiriko-san!" Sakuragi said, blushing.  
  
"How do you do, Sakuragi-kun?"  
  
"Oh, fine, thank you."  
  
"Ahem, ahem." Someone tried to get Kiriko's attention. Kiriko turned and saw the guy. "Man. I feel left out." he whined.  
  
"Adam!" she said and went over to hug him. "How long have you been here?"  
  
"Oh, just a few minutes ago." He shrugged. Little did he know, Sakuragi turned a weird shade of purple which made both Rukawa and Mitsui sweatdropped.  
  
"Welcome home, dear. You're quite late." Her mother spoke up.  
  
"I stopped by in England for a few hours." Kiriko explained.  
  
"Can we finish our food first?" Rukawa's dad suddenly said. Everyone turned to look at him. He was still sitting and eating. Everyone sweatdropped. (again?! All right, I'll try to cut the sweat-dropping thing a bit)  
  
The day went well and very interesting. They all went to the beach for a tea-picnic and went home at sunset. Kiriko got all the attention to herself from everyone especially Sakuragi!  
  
"Bye!!!!!! KIRIKO-SAN!!! SEE YOU TOMORROW!!!!!" Sakuragi yelled as he was dragged by Mitsui away from the Rukawa's residence.  
  
"See you again! Ja ne!" Kiriko waved at their retreating figures. She turned to enter the house and was just in time to see her brother nod off - standing. (surprised? ^__^;;) "Ni-chan? If you want to sleep, inside please."  
  
". Riri,"  
  
" ! Nande? (what is it?)"  
  
"Are you really serious about that guy?"  
  
"Well." she paused and thought for a while. Rukawa looked at her to see if her facial expression can tell him anything. No such luck. "We'll see when the ball comes." She said and gave her brother a peck on the cheek.  
  
" !! The 'ball'?" Rukawa asked in puzzlement. "What ball?"  
  
"You'll find out. Tomorrow. I'm not telling." She giggled and ran into the house.  
  
Rukawa was left alone outside. "A ball.? Just great." he thought to himself and slowly walked into the house.  
  
To Be Continued. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Minna! Thank u so much for the reviews and I do apologize for making such boring episodes. I even thought of re-writing the whole thing! When I read the last 2 chapters, I thought to myself : "What is this horrible crap I'm writing?!" but then, on second thought, to do the whole thing over? ..Nah! Not me. Anywayz, I'll try to liven up the story a little (I can promise it'll be a LOT more exciting starting chapter 11 and above till the very end. So, to those who've supported me till now, ARIGATO GUZAIMASU!!!!!!!  
  
Lots Of Love, Dark Gemini. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Once upon a rainy day

Then again, standard disclaimers applied.  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful, rainy morning. (Most people hates it when it rains, I love 'em!!) Rukawa reached for his air conditioner's remote control and switched it off. He was sleeping without his blanket; again. And his room's temperature was well below cold. (Explains his pale skin). He was about to get back to sleep when a knock came.  
  
"Ni-chan?"  
  
"It's not locked." Rukawa muffled under his blanket.  
  
The door opened and it revealed Kiriko, carrying a tray full of food. "Gloomy morning." She said sadistically.  
  
Rukawa looked up from his cover to the window and saw the rain flowing gracefully down his window. He gave a little smirk. "I like it."  
  
"Well, it's summer! Can't it wait till winter to rain?!" She put the tray down and sat on her brother's study chair. Rukawa sat at the edge of his bed, looking out the window.  
  
"It's not so bad." Rukawa replied.  
  
"Why is that?" She turned her head and saw a picture of her brother and herself on his study table. "Oh, please, don't remind me. I feel miserable just thinking about it."she said, covering her face in her hands.  
  
"The day we first met." Rukawa looked out of the window. Kiriko was groaning in the background.  
  
//Flashback//  
  
It was raining a little. In a country in the temperate region, a young girl and boy were seen 'talking' or rather, the girl yellng while the guy just stood where he. stood. ^__^;;  
  
"Who are you, tailing me around, huh?!!" Said a young Kiriko. "I know you're new in my school but please!!! Stop following me, ok?!"  
  
".." He just stared at her as if she was the most boring thing he's ever seen.  
  
'What's with this guy.? Weirdo.' she tried to walk some more but the guy behind her kept on following her. She yelled at him, asking ('Asking'?!) him to stop following; she even tried out-smarting him by pretending to go in a store and out the back door but, he somehow read her mind and followed her (again). When she reached her house, the guy still followed.. Even when she entered the front gate. 'That's it!' she thought angrily. She whirled around and gave the guy who was following her a powerful punch, square on the nose. (She didn't notice he was sleep walking.. ^__^;;) 'Good thing I learned karate.' She thought to herself.  
  
The guy fell on his back. It was raining heavily and it was mid-autumn therefore, it was very, very cold. "Itte." The poor guy rubbed his nose in pain and Kiriko could've sworn she saw him cry. But, she just shrugged it off.  
  
"Hmph, serves you right!" she was about to leave him in the cold when she heard him say something in a foreign language.  
  
"Nani atenda, baka onna!! (What were you thinking, you stupid girl!!)" the guy, now standing but still covering his nose, angrily said.  
  
'Hey.Wasn't that. daddy's language.' she thought. They stood in the rain, soaking wet for a full 3 minutes when a car pulled over. They trained their eyes on the car entering the garage. "Mom!! Dad!!".She exclaimed happily and ran to it.  
  
"Riri! Why are you so wet? Where's your umbrella, honey?" her mother asked her child lovingly as she went out of the car.  
  
"Um. well, I got this weird guy following me home, mommy." She said, pointing to the soaked, bleeding guy.  
  
"Oh my goodness. Kaede!" her mother ran to the 'weird' guy and hugged him.  
  
'Kaede?!! That's. isn't that .'  
  
"Your brother." A deep voice said behind her; her dad. "Your oni-chan."  
  
//End flashback//  
  
Kiriko sat staring at the picture. It was taken on Christmas Eve 6 years ago when Rukawa was 10 and she was 9. She was slightly taller than him then. "I wonder how you grew up so much. The next time I saw you was 4 years later. You were almost daddy's height!"  
  
"Basketball. Thanks for breakfast, Riri." He got up and walked to the bathroom.  
  
"Hold it!" Riri yanked his shirt by the collar. "You didn't even TOUCH your food, ni-chan!."  
  
"I don't need to eat, I've got basketball practice." Well, he knew that's not much of an excuse to skip breakfast.  
  
"You can't play with that injured arm! And I'm not leaving until you finish your breakfast so, EAT!!!" As she was trying to shove the food down her brother's throat, Rukawa saw something.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I was just sitting around in a rainy day when this idea came to mind. So, I decided to type it. It's not the most interesting thing I've written but, I just felt like writing it! ^___^ Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Lots Of Love, Dark Gemini  
  
Flamethrower710: :P Yeah, right.. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Early morning rush

Standard disclaimers applied but I own Adam Garcia.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Miyuki-chan?" Riri said spying on her neighbor. "What's she doing?" Rukawa shrugged with a puzzled look.  
  
"Practicing waltz?" Rukawa guessed.  
  
Suddenly, Kiriko gasped, very loudly. "Oh my god!! I forgot, Ni-chan!!! The ball!!! "  
  
"Huh?" Rukawa asked, bewildered. It's not everyday he sees his sister suddenly over-reacting like this. But, when she does it, he's in for a major trouble and his sixth sense is screaming 'DANGER! CODE RED! RUKAWA KAEDE, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!'  
  
"C'mon!!" She dragged him out of the door before he could even say 'Wait!'  
  
"Riri!!! Matte yo!" Rukawa managed to pull himself free from his sister's grip and spoke very, very calmly, "I haven't had my bath. Whatever we must do has to be done later. Capice?"  
  
No response. She just stared at him. What type of expression? He doesn't know. "Well?" she finally said. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING STARING AT ME?!!! GO TAKE YOUR BATH!!!!!!" instantly, she dragged him to his room, pushed him into the bathroom and yelled, "Hurry up with your stupid bath, bro!!"  
  
You bet it's a stupid bath. Especially without a towel! "Hey, what about my tow." But then, sister knows better, a towel went flying to his face and followed by a big SLAM by the door. Inside, Rukawa sighed as he heard his sister rampaging through his closet and frequently asking what type of shirt, pants, under..(oops! Censored! ^v^) and color will he like to wear. "I'll find it myself when I'm done with my bath."  
  
Let's skip the dressing up part. But, Rukawa got out after 5 minutes (he wanted to stay in longer) because Riri kept on knocking the door the whole time.  
  
Now, we move the scene to a very busy street where everyone were either shopping, on their way to work, etc.  
  
"Ne, Oni-chan! Where is that shop?"  
  
"Why do you need to go there? You've tons of dress in your closet." Riri rolled her eyes skywards.  
  
"I told you, it's for you to wear for the ball tonight!"  
  
"I'm not going. You know I hate crowded places." They'd be the centre of attraction.  
  
"It'll be okay. Besides, it'll be uncle Garcia's party." She hugged her brother's arm, smiling happily. Finally, an outing together! "I heard he's showing off another one of his latest artistic collection."  
  
"Adam's dad?" Rukawa raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, yes." Riri pulled her brother into a shop and started looking around. "What color do you like? Black or white?"  
  
"I'm not going to that ball." Then, he went out. The shop assistant went to Riri shortly after he left.  
  
"May I help you?" she smiled.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Do you have a bigger size for this?" she asked, holding up a black suit. Obviously, she pretended not to hear him. (^__^;;)  
  
As Rukawa exit the store, he headed to a café just across the street. The place was glassed so, he can see her when she comes out of the store. Plus, he held his growling stomach. He hadn't eaten breakfast, so. 'why not?' he thought and entered the café.  
  
"Hi, welcome to Cat's Eye's" greeted a woman who looked to be in her early 20's. She suddenly raised her eyebrow at Rukawa's height. "Coffee?" she asked.  
  
"." Rukawa looked at the menu. "One breakfast set with Cappuccino" he was back in his demeanor self again.  
  
"Coming right up." She said beaming. "So, you're a basketball player aren't you?"  
  
"Ah.." Rukawa replied half-heartedly. With his height and popularity, everyone knows already, right? Super rookie, MVP, Ice prince, etc. He glanced sideways, to see the store's door for any signs of Riri. No such luck.  
  
"There you go. One breakfast set with Cappuccino, enjoy." She said.  
  
The breakfast set looked really good and the coffee brewed was amazingly good, a lot better than the instant coffee he used to drink everyday back home. Well, it's a café. It HAD to be good. As he was eating, someone came in.  
  
"Aha! There you are! Sorry, did I keep you waiting?"  
  
"Welcome, what would you like to have?" the waitress asked with a sweet smile.  
  
"Oh, none for me, thanks." She replied then turned to Rukawa, "I got you a suit. I'm sure it'll fit you perfectly. So, be a darling and wear it will you? Just tonight" Somebody's ears perked up.  
  
"..chompchomp"  
  
Riri sweatdropped. The waitress stifled a giggle looking at the two. Suddenly, a new guest came. Guess who?  
  
"Ah, Rukawa! Didn't expect to see you here."  
  
"Gasp Rukawa-kun."  
  
"Welcome." Said the waitress. It seems like she was 'programmed' to say that everytime someone enter the café's door. ^__^;;  
  
Riri was already looking at the newcomers but, Rukawa knew those voices he kept on eating but, as to not show disrespect, he turned slightly and nodded in acknowledgement (to the guy) an then continued eating.  
  
"Oh, am I disturbing?" Kogure asked Rukawa, looking at Riri.  
  
Riri stood up and extended a hand. "Kiriko Rukawa, yoreshiku. (Kiriko Rukawa, nice to meet you)"  
  
"Ah, so you're Rukawa-kun's sister! I'm Haruko Akagi. This is Kogure, one of Shohoku's ex-starting members."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Akagi-san, Kogure-san." She bowed slightly.  
  
"Please call me Haruko."  
  
"I'm going home." He paid for his breakfast and went out of the café. The waitress just gave a quick nod as she had more customers to attend to. Haruko didn't (miraculously) blush when he left. She just gave way for him to pass through.  
  
"Ah, oni-chan! Ugh. I just can't believe him!" Riri pouted. "And I thought we finally have an outing together. sigh"  
  
"Well, that's Rukawa for you." Kogure chuckled. "Say, Haruko and I are having breakfast here. Would you like to join us?" At first, Riri did want to join them but, something in Kogure's way of inviting made her think twice. Besides, she has some convincing to do than just sit around chatting nonsense.  
  
"Nah. I don't think I should bother you 2. Besides, I have to go home. I've some things to do. 3's a crowd you know?" She said with a wink. Both Kogure and Haruko blushed at her statement.  
  
"Ah. you are very naughty Kiriko-chan!" Kogure said.  
  
"So yo! (That's right!) We're just to talk about the team's progress." Haruko protested but blushing none the less.  
  
"Hai, hai." Riri said. "Well, I'll go now. Nice meeting you. I hope we'll see each other again." She said and bowed before leaving. She took a cab and went home.  
  
Meanwhile, back home, Rukawa was just about to enter his house when he heard waltz music played in his house. It came from the hall, a place where parties are held in that house. When he entered the hall, he saw Miyuki dancing alone according to the music. He glanced around the house to see where his parents went off to since he didn't see their car in the garage (the one they always use).  
  
When Miyuki heard Rukawa enter, she stopped the music. "Hi, sorry, I have to use this place to practice. Otherwise, I might step onto people's feet when I dance." She said, smiling sheepishly. Rukawa just gave a slight nod. Miyuki noticed he was wearing the fake façade he wore around people again. "Bad mood?" she tilted her head anime-style.  
  
Rukawa just 'hmph'ed and looked away. Refusing to meet her eyes. Miyuki just smiled knowingly.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% Minna! This is the longest chapter I've ever typed! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you very much to my loyal reviewer, I'm glad you like rain!! ^___________^ Anyhow, the next chapter onwards might get longer and longer and if there's a time when I'm lazy, it might become short all of a sudden so, don't sue me! To those who've heard of an anime called "Cat's Eye" yes, it's not mine. It belongs to one of the tensais of animes!!!!  
  
Lots Of Love, Dark Gemini %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 


	13. Misunderstandings

Standard disclaimers applied. Cat's eye don't belong to me. Only the OC's.  
  
He was about to walk out of the hall. Suddenly, the music was turned on. He turned and saw Miyuki extending a hand. "Will the gent be kind enough to grace me with this dance?" she asked.  
  
Rukawa narrowed his eyes. "You're kidding."  
  
Miyuki pulled him to the dance floor and waited for a while before moving to the rhythm. Rukawa didn't move an inch. Miyuki stopped dancing and stopped the music. "What's wrong? You'll be dancing tonight too, you know."  
  
"I'm not going!" Rukawa said, exasperated. 'Why can't you all understand that little request of mine?!!' he thought.  
  
Miyuki folded her arms. But, she finally sighed. ".Fine. Then, at least, just help me practice okay? Please." she begged. It was Rukawa's turn to sigh.  
  
Somewhere in Kanagawa's alley, Mitsui was (again) in trouble. He was called there by someone and of all the stupid things he ever did, he obeyed. In the alley, there was a guy standing in front of him. He recognized him. It was his senior, captain of the tennis club.  
  
"Kazawa-san." Mitsui greeted. "What business do you want to discuss with me about?" he asked.  
  
"Mitsui-kun, words has it, you've been getting a wee bit of too close to my May." He stepped a bit closer, examining his nails. Mitsui heard a lot of bad rumors about this guy and he's been trying to get off of his bad side. Mitsui sighed. 'Must be his lucky day.'he tried to walk away but stopped when the entrance was blocked by a few punks. "Trying to run Mitsui-kun?"  
  
Mitsui faced Kazawa, "What do you want, sempai?" he asked.  
  
"2 things." He held out 2 fingers. "1) stay away from May. 2) a little punishment to you for being a bad boy." He sneered. Mitsui thought of talking him out of it but when a fist flew to him, there's only one thing he could do: fight back or die.  
  
Mitsui blocked the punch and punched Kazawa. A few punks went to help. One of them held Mitsui's arms while one of them kicked him in the gut. He felt the wind knocked out of him. Kazawa recovered and pulled his hair. Forcing Mitsui to look at him.  
  
"Trying to be a tough guy huh?" He kicked Mitsui in the gut. Mitsui doubled over. "Nobody hits me and gets away with it! NOBODY!!" Finally, they tore Mitsui's school uniform and revealed his body, filled with bruises and bandages.  
  
"Ko.no.yaro." he managed to stutter; wincing as the old injury (which received the blow) began to throb.  
  
Kazawa held out his hand to his coherent and was handed a small blade. "Aw. does it hurt, Mitsui-kun?" He mimicked a sorry face and traced Mitsui's face with the blade. "I'll help you make it go away." Mitsui was struggling to get away from the crazy guys.  
  
"Kazawa-san, you don't know what you're doing!! Stop IT!!!" he yelled as hard as he could, trying to free himself at the same time. Kazawa chuckled.  
  
"Aw. this is so sad, but, Sayonara. Mitsui-kun." Kazawa said and raised the blade.  
  
Mitsui shut his eyes, waiting for the cold steel to pierce through him. But, nothing happened. Shortly after that, he heard a strange noise. When he sensed an unusual stillness in the air, he opened his eyes and saw what the others saw: a girl. 'Riri-chan!' he thought. Riri was standing with an expression Rukawa always wear and she looked like a tough, female version of her brother, balancing a tennis ball with a racket.  
  
'Now, don't this scene look familiar? What is it with the Rukawa family? First the big brother now, his sister. Oh yes. things just get better and better.' he thought gloomily.  
  
"You boys ought to quit playing these 'games'. It's. unhealthy." She said with a grossed tone.  
  
"Aw. we're just doing what guys gotta do, honey." Kazawa said, walking towards Riri.  
  
"Hey! Stay away from her!" Mitsui yelled at Kazawa. Rukawa'd kill him if anything happened to Riri. IF he can get out of this alive. "This is just between you and me."  
  
Riri somehow cringed at the background but made no move to step away from Kazawa. Kazawa smiled at her and touched her face. To his surprise, she smiled back.  
  
Meanwhile, back home, Rukawa sneezed. "Bless you." Miyuki said.  
  
"Thanks. Ha-choo!" he sneezed again. "Someone must be talking about me."  
  
Miyuki just shrugged and kept on dancing with Rukawa. She somehow managed to force him to dance with her. "Ne, Rukawa, how come you don't have a girlfriend?" she asked. A shrug. "Do you hate girls?" Another shrug. "Are you."  
  
"..gay?" Riri asked Mitsui. He was putting on his school uniform, or what's left of it. Around them, the guys were all on the ground moaning on their broken arm or legs.  
  
"Of course not!" Mitsui said in a 'what-are-you-talking-about' tone. "What in the world made you think I am?!" He rolled his eyes, annoyed. Riri raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You were about to get RAPED by GUYS, Mitsui-san." Riri said 'duh' mannerly.  
  
"WERE NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mitsui yelled at the top of his lungs and at the same time feeling a weird sensation in his stomach: he felt like throwing up listening to her accuse him so. "Killed more like it." He defended his self. Well, true, he's got a male cheering squad but, he NEVER liked them. Not one bit! "Let's stop talking about this, please?"  
  
"Whatever. So, you're not gay?"  
  
"NNNOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
"Chill down, I didn't say you were!"  
  
Mitsui looked like he lost it and was panting as if he just ran a few miles in 10 minutes. Riri tried comforting him and giggling at the process. Finally, when Mitsui calmed down a little, they walked together to her house and chat happily.  
  
However, someone saw them getting close. People might just see them walking and talking like ordinary friends. But, this particular guy see them as 'TOO' close and was burning with rage with a dark aura surrounding him, it was none other than Sakuragi.  
  
"Mitchy." he said, narrowing his eyes with anger and hate.  
  
"Say, Riri-chan, how did you do that?" Mitsui asked her.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"The breaking arms and legs thing."  
  
"Karate. I'm a black belt holder you see."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Ask my brother then. I taught him a few moves." She beamed. Mitsui smiled back at her sincerity. "Ne, Mitsui-san, can you do ballroom dancing?" she suddenly asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
To Be Continued. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ ^________^ I hope you guys will read, enjoy and most important thing, REVIEW!!!! And, I've noticed that the previous chapters don't have much humor in it. So, I'll get back on track just as what I rated the fic.  
  
Lots Of Love, Dark Gemini @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 


	14. First Meeting Party

Standard disclaimers applied.  
  
Yo! Minna! ^___^ I'm back! (again.) I tried to run but, I can't escape this fic until I put a full stop to the last sentence. So, I'm back from the chess Olympiad to continue this silly story of mine. Also, it's because I am listening to 'The dream within' , FF the spirit within's soundtrack. I LUV this song and it inspires me a lot in making this fic. Hope you enjoy!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rukawa, Riri and Miyuki, all dressed in evening gowns and a suit, entered a huge mansion, a good friend of their parents. Guests were arriving, the music was being played gracefully, the hall was lit up by hundreds of lightings and a huge chandelier was hung at the centre.  
  
As the trio entered the hall, a fat man, (smaller if compared to Anzai sensei) came to greet them.  
  
"Ah.. Nice to see you here, Konzen!" the man shook Rukawa's hand vigorously.  
  
Riri smiled at the old man. "This is my brother, Kaede, uncle." Miyuki giggled in the background.  
  
"Oh-ho-ho-ho! Not your father? Well, now... you look exactly like your father, son." He 'pat' Rukawa on the back, (a little too hard) causing him to chibily fall forward. But, a second later, Rukawa was on his feet, still in his macho composure; gave a slight nod and disappeared in the crowd.  
  
"Mum and dad can't attend your party because something urgent came up in Germany. They asked us to give you this as an apology." Riri handed him a parcel and a hamper.  
  
"Thank you, my dear. Well, what are you waiting for, come in, enjoy the party!" he passed the presents to his servants and invited the ladies in. However, Riri felt a little uneasy and started looking around, especially the main door.  
  
Meanwhile, Rukawa was out of the frying pan into the fire.  
  
"And then, Mrs. Kitsurugi said..," a woman in an elegant night gown with a feathered hat and peacock feather fan chat with a group of similarly elegant night gowns  
  
"um-hum." said her 6 companians.  
  
"She wants to take that Chiharu's son..,"  
  
"um-hum....."  
  
"To be her husband's next heir to their huge company." She started fanning herself, feeling important.  
  
"Sigh! surprising!" they all said in unison.  
  
"And this, ladies is the man." She pointed to a big potted plant.  
  
"Oooohh.." Said her companians, looking at the pot like a bunch of idiots they are.  
  
However, one of them was smart enough to point out. "No one's there."  
  
The 'leader lady' looked at what she was pointing. "Goodness! Where did that Rukawa run off to?!" she looked around. "Rukawa-kun! Rukawa-kun!"  
  
At the same time, Rukawa was wearing a top hat which he 'borrowed' from a kind gent who was too busy dancing to notice his missing hat and hid behind a pillar. Rukawa stood out more than he wished to and decided that the hat idea was a little bit too silly.  
  
But that was until he heard his name called over and over again by the annoying woman. 'I gotta' get outta' here..' He thought and tried to slip out to the roof.  
  
On the roof, Miyuki and Riri were looking at the artistic collection. More like Miyuki only actually for Riri seemed to be more interested in looking at the main entrance from the roof. It was 7 stories high. As Miyuki looked around, she noticed Riri missing from her side.  
  
Riri was at the edge, looking down. 'Where on earth IS he? He's late.'  
  
A pair of hands suddenly appeared behind her and pushed her down.  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!!!!" Riri shrieked. But, still feel the ground under her feet. She quickly turned to see who the smart-ass was. And it was..  
  
"Hi." An innocent face popped up, waving.  
  
"......Miyuki.." she took a step forward.  
  
Miyuki backed-away. "He.. Hey... I was just.."  
  
"Kidding?" she offered to help finish the sentence but her face was getting darker and darker at every step she took.  
  
"No.Now,now.. Riri-chan.."  
  
Riri was about to glomp over her when something caught her eye. Her face immediately brightened up and a big smile spread across her face. She waved happily. Miyuki raised an eyebrow and turned. To her surprise, in the crowd, stood Mitsui and..... Sakuragi? In a suit? And it was a bit too short on the legs for him as everyone can see he was just using black socks to camouflage his skin to the suit.  
  
Rir ran to them. "What took you?!"  
  
"This dweeb over here spent 3 hours in the changing room, god knows what in the world he was doing in there!" Mitsui pointed an accusing finger o Sakuragi.  
  
"Hey, I was trying to fit in to this short and stubby pants of yours, Mr.think-he's-perfect!"  
  
"You calling me STUBBY??!!!! MONKEY BRAIN??!!!!!"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME??!!!"  
  
Everyone on the roof turned to see the two guys. They were either shocked or were thinking, 'who invited these kids?' or 'A bunch of simpletons' or just simply, 'sigh do'aho...' (Hey, it was Rukawa!)  
  
Embarrassed Miyuki and Riri pushed the 2 guys to the elevator to the hall. Rukawa saw the whole thing and shook his head. He decided that the roof, like the school's roof, was his only escape to everything. 'I'm closely fated to roofs.' He thought.  
  
He looked around the artistic collection like Riri and Miyuki. Suddenly, the lights went off. Rukawa sighed. 'Now what?'  
  
A spotlight was directed to the host and beside him was a covered painting.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my greatest pleasure to unveil this special painting which I have drawn 20 years ago. I must inform you all that it has never been seen by anyone but myself and it is worth more than my life itself. Ladies and gentlemen, 'The elegance'"  
  
The painting was unveiled. But to everyone's surprise, it was nothing but the frame. "What?!!! Wh ... where did it go??!!! What's this?" a note was attached to it. 'What's mine stays mine.' His face turned red. So red that steam could have been seen escaping out of his ears.  
  
Seeing the commotion building up, Rukawa decided this was his perfect chance to escape this party unnoticed. He went to the elevator and pressed ground floor. As the doors began to shut, a hand stopped it.  
  
"Sorry. I need to go to the ground floor." It was a woman. She looked to be in her early 20s and was panting as if she ran from something or someone. Trying to cut short the conversation, Rukawa simply nodded. "Thank you." She entered and calmed herself. She didn't notice Rukawa studying her from the corner of his eyes.  
  
She had long, black hair, dark features and was wearing a long, Spanish- like gown. Nothing striking about her. Rukawa felt the familiar sensation in his head and started to doze off. 'Darn, this lift is taking forever.' He thought.  
  
Beside him, the girl was thinking the same thing. "Darn, this thing is taking too long." She grew impatient. 'Okay, calm down, I'll just chat around with this guy.'  
  
"Oi."  
  
She practically jumped at the sound of the voice. "Uh..... yes?"  
  
"What are you doing?" She was practically talking to herself and disturbed Rukawa from his sleep. Well, he had to admit that sleeping standing is not very comfortable therefore, he can hear the slightest whisper.  
  
"Oh, I er....." suddenly, she smiled, noticing how idiotic she must've looked like. "I'm Dynah. You?"  
  
"Rukawa."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
Suddenly, the lift's lights blinked a little and the lift stopped moving.  
  
"Just great.. Power failure." Dynah was about to reach for the intercom when something fell off her skirt. She turned just in time to see Rukawa bend down looking at it. She froze.  
  
Rukawa looked at the painting and then at her. "Yours?"  
  
She said nothing but looked away, hands in her dress pocket.  
  
Suddenly, he intercom cracked to life and a man's voice can be heard, "Hello? Can anybody hear me? Is there anyone in there? If there is, please answer."  
  
"....." Rukawa walked to the intercom. Suddenly, he heard a gun click.  
  
"Hold it." Rukawa turned and sure enough, a gun was pointed at him.  
  
"Is there anybody there? Answer please."  
  
"Say yes, there is. But, you're the only one in here." She made a motion for him to move with her gun.  
  
Rukawa went to the intercom. "Yeah,"  
  
"We're very sorry sir, the power supply will be back once everything clears up. Something went missing and Mr. Garcia wishes all exits to be locked up, including elevators."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"How many people are in there sir?"  
  
"....." he looked at Dynah, who still pointed the gun at him. "Just me."  
  
"Please wait for a little while sir, the power supply will be back within half an hour."  
  
As the voice intercom died out, Rukawa felt the barrel of the gun pressed against his back. "Make a foul move and you're history."  
  
"Sigh.. Then shoot me already."  
  
She smiled. "You're lucky you're cute. I'll spare you for now; but if you do something I don't like, I don't care, cute or not, I'll kill you. Capice?" she tucked the gun back in her pocket like a wallet and then leaned against one side of the lift, hugging the painting. Rukawa leaned on the opposite side. It was quiet for 2 minutes until Dynah spoke up. "You know, he stole this painting." Rukawa looked up at her face. "I just got back something that belongs to me."  
  
"...." Rukawa looked away, uninterested.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Lots Of Love, Dark Gemini !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!! 


	15. The Elevator Incident

Standard disclaimers applied.  
  
I have a certain writer to thank for because I was inspired back to writing this fic because of that writer. I hope when you review this fic, you'll tell me who you are because I accidentally deleted the e-mail you sent me. ;p Anywayz, minna, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !  
  
They both sat in silence for the next 10 minutes. Rukawa almost dozed off when he felt the elevator bouncing. He looked up.  
  
"..... What are you doing?" he raised an eyebrow.  
  
Dynah jumped up again and pushed the elevator's top. "Making my escape. What does it look like? Ugh!" she jumped again but she wasn't tall enough.  
  
"....sigh yare-yare..." Rukawa got up and stood next to her. As soon as she felt him moving, her gun was in her hand again in a flash.  
  
"Sit down!" she ordered.  
  
Rukawa ignored her and took off his jacket.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked, surprised and unlocking her gun in case he try pulling a stunt.  
  
"Helping you escape. What does it look like?" (Hee, hee. 1-1, draw!) he replied in a matter-of-factly voice. He jumped effortlessly and managed to push the top off. "Can you climb out?"  
  
"..... I don't owe you anything." She said and then jumped up and climbed effortlessly; almost gracefully. After that, some noises can be heard and then, Rukawa was left with a complete silence once again. A few minutes later, the intercom cracked to life.  
  
"Excuse me, the power supply is switched on but the elevator door seemed to be stuck for some reason. Do you mind waiting for a few minutes?"  
  
Rukawa grumbled under his breath and suddenly felt a little cold. Just then he realized he wasn't wearing his jacket. The cold wind from the outside somehow entered the elevator. He sat down and felt something on the floor.  
  
'..... what's this?' he held it up. 'A pen? ...!!'  
  
Suddenly, some gas escaped from the pen and everything turned black......  
  
Meanwhile, outside, Riri, Miyuki, Mitsui and Sakuragi were waiting outside of the elevator.  
  
"Ugh....!!! I can't believe those jerks! How long do they intend to put my onichan in there?! I thought the power supply is already on, why isn't it opening or moving?!" Riri looked at the elevator, growing more and more impatient.  
  
Mitsui went to the elevator door and knocked on it. "Hey, Rukawa! You in there?"  
  
"Calm down, Riri-chan, Rukawa will be all right. The elevator have an oxygen system in case this sort of thing happens. He won't suffocate like those movies you saw." Miyuki said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Ugh.... don't remind me...."  
  
"Don't worry, Kiriko-san. He's my best friend, we must have fate in him..."  
  
"Sakuragi-kun..... Thank you."  
  
"Since when was he your best friend?" Mitsui asked, narrowing his eyes at Sakuragi.  
  
Sakuragi turned this typical Japanese men drawing (like the time when he showed off his new bashes to Haruko and the gundan came spoiling the mood) and looked at Mitsui, almost head-butting him but, he remembered Riri looking at him. "Ah...... ha,ha,ha.! Mitchy, you are such a joker, NYAHAHAHA!!!!!" Sakuragi didn't head-butt Mitsui but he DID 'pat' his back.  
  
"...... That's funny." Riri suddenly said, smiling a strange smile. "I know you hate my brother. How come you suddenly say he's your best friend?"  
  
"Are?" Sakuragi froze right away and Mitsui can be seen chibily laughing at him in the background. "Uh. well, iya..!!! We were best friends!! Ri..Right? Mitchy?!" he turned to Mitsui.  
  
Miyuki and Riri turned to see him. Mitsui, looking macho, looked up to Riri and Miyuki and then at Sakuragi, as he was about to answer, a group of people pulled them from the elevator and another group, in police uniforms, entered the elevator lounge.  
  
"Hey! What the.....?!" Mitsui was rudely pulled aside  
  
"Let go!!" Sakuragi broke away from the police's grip. "What do you think you're doing huh?!"  
  
"How dare you go against the police force?!"  
  
"What police force!? I don't see any except and oyaji right here!!! NYAHAHAHAHAH!!!! OWWW!!!!" Suddenly, Sakuragi was hit across the head by a tessen. "Ayako-san?!" Sakuragi turned, bewildered, expecting the familiar fizzy haired, manageress but to his surprise, it was.... "MITCHY?!"  
  
"Sorry officer, he's got a loose tongue....." he looked at Sakuragi and then continued, "and head," pointing his head. Sakuragi went furious and screamed like he always did in the gym during practice. Riri's presence was suddenly ignored.  
  
"Well...... now we get to see a man's real color, ne? Riri-chan?" Miyuki whispered to Riri. She just smiled at Sakuragi's attempt to defend himself.  
  
Suddenly, a familiar voice came. "Okay, okay, clear the scene, people. What do you think this is? An auction? Open the elevator and retrieve the painting."  
  
"Adam." Miyuki said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, hi, Miyuki-chan. I'm in the G II Police Academy remember?" Adam replied, "Plus, my dad wanted a police officer to be around here, guarding his treasure.."  
  
"I can tell you failed miserably." Mitsui said, folding his arms across his chest. Adam's face cracked. Adam whirled around 185 degrees left and came face to face with Mitsui.  
  
"Who invited YOU here?!" he yelled, pointing at him. Obviously, he wasn't aware of Mitsui's presence and not to mention dislikes it. -.-;  
  
"I did." Riri said, stepping forward to Adam. "Is he accepted as a guest or isn't he?" Riri had a stern look on her face and folded her arms.  
  
Adam looked uneasy, "Yeah, sure, whatever you say, babe." He smiled like an idiot.  
  
"Thank you very much." Riri said, hmph-ing him. Miyuki rolled her eyes heavenwards. 'what a playboy..'  
  
Adam scratched the back of his head. "You look...... gorgeous tonight......eheh..." Sakuragi's ears perked up and he went to Adam, circling him, examining him like a scientist to a patient with an interesting disease.  
  
"Che, a sissy like you wants to get close to Kiriko-san? In your dreams, Buster!!! Unless you can defeat this tensai, you can never be worthy enough for Kiriko-san! NYAHAHAHAHA......!!! So, I challenge you basketball, one-on- one with me! Of course, you wouldn't stand a chance! NYAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..!!!!" Sakuragi laughed his usual brag-laugh; and as a result of laughing too hard, he chibily fainted. Everyone sweatdropped but did nothing. (^__^;)  
  
'For once, I agree with you....." Mitsui thought inwardly.  
  
Adam was seeing red. DARK red. (Of course, he WAS looking at Sakuragi at that time, explains why he was seeing red, ne? ^___^) He was about to blow when one of his subordinates called out to him.  
  
"Sir! We have an unconscious man!" 3 pairs of ears perked up.  
  
"Take him out." Adam said and suddenly thrown to the wall. "Uuff! Hey! What the....?" he saw Riri, Miyuki and Mitsui (Sakuragi fainted, remember?) running to the elevator. However, before they can even go near the elevator, they were blocked by a bunch of police. But, they can see the elevator and a man taken out.  
  
All of them gasped. "Oni-chan!!!!!!"  
  
To Be Continued.. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !  
  
I'm a devil or what? (grins evilly) anyways, cookies, thank you very much for your review and mail! It's good to be back. I just went for a little 'fanfic writer vacation' that's all! Besides, your support is very much needed and not to forget the mysterious writer who e-mailed me. Thank you!!! From the bottom of my heart... sniff. Anyways, leave a review or 2 or 3 or 4 minna! ;p Next chapter's on the way!  
  
Lots Of Love, Dark Gemini !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	16. A Cupid's In The Air

Standard disclaimers applied.  
  
Some characters are mine while the rest belongs to their respective authors. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!  
  
Sakuragi suddenly bolted awake when he heard his dearest's scream. "Is there anything wrong? Kiriko-san?!" He asked, alarmed.  
  
Riri paid no attention to him. Either that or she simply didn't hear him. The latter was more like it. She was frantic! Miyuki was building up the same franticness and Mitsui (even Adam) 'volunteered' to calm her down, each glaring daggers to one another in the process.  
  
"Let GO!!!" Riri was about to karate chop the police when the police suddenly fell to the ground with a loud hissing noise and a lump appeared from his head. Riri sweatdropped chibily for a second before turning to her unconscious brother.  
  
In Rukawa's dream world, he was on the clouds, sleeping. (Yes, he dreamt he was sleeping). It was a nice, cloudy day with some breeze blowing gently, rustling his hair, cloudy as it may seem, no rain cloud was in sight. 'So..... why the heck am I.. soaked?' Rukawa thought. His dream suddenly woke up. (the Rukawa in the dream woke up from his dream but the reality haven't awaken as of yet.. ^__^;) And found himself wet from head to toe. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice. 'Hmph.. sigh'  
  
In reality, Sakuragi suddenly appeared with the fire hydrant hose and was splashing Rukawa with it. Everyone sweatdropped. "KORA!!! RUKAWA!!! GET UP! KIRIKO-SAN'S WORRIED SICK OF YOU!!!!" Suddenly, amidst the watery situation (the lounge was getting flooded) a figure loomed and a hand came in contact with Sakuragi's throat and the hose was suddenly in Sakuragi's mouth. Sakuragi spat it out and being Sakuragi, did what he always did. "HEY!!!! I WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU!!!!"  
  
"Don't need it. Do'aho." Rukawa was awake and didn't look too happy. As he was about to walk away, he felt the world spinning around him as if he was in the centre of a huge top and felt his knees give away. He shut his eyes, expecting an impact with the ground when a pair of hands caught him. His sight was getting blur. The gas' effect was still very strong.  
  
".A..Adam.." he managed to stutter before darkness engulfed him once again.  
  
"Don't worry, buddy. You'll be okay. Call the medic, investigate any escape made by the Kitty cat or whatever the name was." Adam gave out orders, and put the unconscious Rukawa on a nearby couch (it's a lounge, remember?)  
  
"Sir, Cat's Eye seemed to have escaped from the elevator and most probably through the air vent! She might still be here!" a police reported.  
  
"Ok, form into 3 squads and I want every air vent to be thoroughly checked."  
  
All the men saluted and went off to do their job. Adam turned to the now group of 4 behind him. "As for you guys, sorry for ruining the party but, we need to catch the thief. So, I'd advice you to use the guest room upstairs seeing no one is allowed to get out of this building. And ask from the servants whatever you need to aide him." Adam said, pointing at Rukawa.  
  
"Thank you very much Adam." Riri said gratefully.  
  
"Hey, just doing my job as a police captain. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." And then, he walked off, leaving the 4 to carry Rukawa up 5 flights of stairs and into the said guest room. By the time they reached the room, Mitsui was more than ready to faint.  
  
"That's.... the last time. I'm EVER going to help carry..... someone other than myself.... up flights of stairs like that!!" he panted when he 'dropped' himself on the big bed. "Ahh... I'm soo dead!!" he said, exasperated.  
  
"It's been a long night..." Miyuki said and then went to the phone. "Anyone hungry for a midnight snack?"  
  
"Yesss... please..." Mitsui begged, face down on the bed.  
  
After a while, Sakuragi came, soaking wet. "I'll make him pay for what he's done!!"  
  
"Are you all right, Sakuragi?" Riri asked, taking off her brothers' shoes and wet shirt.  
  
"Ah, nandemonai (it's nothing), Kiriko-san!! NYHAHAHAHA!!! Hey, let me help you with that." Mitsui rolled his eyes heavenwards. He searched around the room for Miyuki since he hasn't seen her.  
  
'I wonder where'd she went off to?' He thought. Suddenly, from the corner of his eyes, he saw Miyuki on the balcony, she seemed to be talking to herself. Mitsui raised an eyebrow and went out, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Love is a mystery whereby, no one has ever been able to solve it. Control it, it will be uninteresting, wait for it, it will overwhelm you, misuse it, you will break hearts, and... and... ugh...!" She said, frustrated. She put her head on her hands, leaning on the balcony. She sighed.  
  
"Hey." Mitsui suddenly said from behind. She jumped slightly and put her hand on her chest.  
  
"Huh... you scared me. Uh... how long have you been there?" she asked, hoping he hasn't heard anything but, she somehow knew he did.  
  
"Long enough." He shrugged.  
  
"Please don't say a word about this to anyone." She pleaded. "It's a drama for the school actually. I'm supposed to be the lead actress but, I need a partner to practice with."  
  
Mitsui shrugged. "I'm pretty good in school plays. Maybe I can help." He offered. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Thank you. Can we start tomorrow?"  
  
"Anytime." He replied. She extended her hand and he shook it. He smiled and looked at each other they didn't realise how long they have been standing, shaking hands but, Riri was the one who called them in.  
  
When they were inside, Riri poked Miyuki in the ribs and whispered, "What's with you and Mitsui-san?" she asked.  
  
Miyuki shook her head, "Nothing. Why?" she asked Riri.  
  
"Nothing." Riri replied and then heard a doorbell. "Ah, room service's here." She went to open the door. Miyuki's gaze fell onto Mitsui. He was talking to Sakuragi about something and they ended up screaming at each other. 'Nothing...' she thought to herself.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!  
  
THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW COOKIE!!!!!!! What'd I do without you? SNIFF I'll continue if there are reviews. So, keep the reviews coming!  
  
LOL,  
  
Dark Gemini  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!! 


	17. BOOYO!

You know something, cookies? I think I'd die without you!!! Sniff I appreciate your kindness a lot!!! You have no idea! And, as always (devils' horns showing) keep the reviews coming! You can never get enough of those things!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The next day, Riri woke up first (since she's an early bird) and as usual, saw sleeping faces. Mitsui and Sakuragi took the couch which can be a pull- out and were sleeping in an awkward position, Mitsui had his leg on Sakuragi's face while Sakuragi had his arm on Mitsui's face. Conclusion : Definitely weird. She turned to see Miyuki who was... not in her bed. She looked around the room and saw Miyuki looking at her sleeping brother. His sleeping position did not change compared to last night.  
  
"Morning." Miyuki greeted.  
  
"What are you doing?" Riri asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Riri raised her eyebrows. "Nothing as in something a while ago?" she looked at Miyuki with a mischievous smile. Miyuki looked away as she felt her cheeks getting hotter. "Well...?" Riri grinned slyly.  
  
Miyuki sighed. "I don't know what you're talking about." She threw a pillow at her. Riri caught it before it hit her square on the face.  
  
"This means war!!" she screamed and started throwing pillows at Miyuki who, in turn, threw it back at her. They screamed and laughed and miraculously, the boys, being heavy sleepers, didn't even flinch at the noise. "Wait till my parents hear about this!!! AAAHHH!!!" Riri fell back as she was tickled by Miyuki.  
  
"Don't you dare!!! I'll make you pay for that you naughty, naughty girl!!" They shrieked, screamed, giggled. Little did they realize, the boys (yes, including Rukawa!) were awake and saw them in an... awkward position, laughing away. Miyuki was on top of Riri and they were like laughing so hard and needless to say, the guys took it wrongly. The girls' laughter were interrupted by a voice.  
  
"What are you 2 doing?" Rukawa asked in his ever so monotonous voice. Sakuragi and Mitsui looked as if they were looking at the most bizarre thing in their life.  
  
"Um... onichan, it's not what you think." Riri said, straightening up with a familiar pink shade on her pale cheeks. Miyuki did so too.  
  
Rukawa raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you 2 were..." before he could finish his sentence, Riri and Miyuki lunged at him, attempting to tickle him but, somehow, the trios ended up wrestling. The girls were trying to pin Rukawa to the ground so that it'll be easier to tickle him without resistance. Unfortunately, Rukawa either did weightlifting or it's simply because of a guy's strength, managed to outwit the 2 girls and pinned THEM To the ground. "Lesbian?" he finished his sentence, huffing and puffing.  
  
This time, both Sakuragi and Mitsui's faces darkened. Since Rukawa was giving his back to them, he didn't realise them approaching him. As the girls screamed angrily at Rukawa, saying stuffs like how dare he called them lesbian, he'll be sorry, etc. And sorry he was.  
  
He suddenly felt 2 pairs of hands grabbing him from behind and threw him off the girls. He landed in a sort-of-ungraceful manner but leapt to his feet just in time to dodge out of Sakuragi's charging path. Sakuragi continued charging to the door, having no brakes.  
  
"Oha-..." Adam suddenly opened the door and "AAAARRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone closed their eyes and heard a loud crash. When they reopened them, Sakuragi was on the ground, rubbing his head while Adam was stuck on the wall, presumably, unconscious. Sakuragi looked at Adam. "Hey, uh... about the charging thing, suman (sorry), I didn't mean it." Sakuragi said and quietly zipped to the toilet.  
  
"Uh........." Adam replied in agony. Miyuki shook her head and tried stifling a laugh which was about to burst from her throat and went to pull him off the wall. Suddenly, a phone rang.  
  
"Ah, my hand phone." Riri said. "I'll get it." She searched for her handbag.  
  
"Hey, aren't you guys gonna' help me here?" Miyuki said sternly, hands on her hips. The guys sighed but went to help anyway.  
  
"I'm... so... gonna kill... that red-headed bastard..." Adam grunted in pain. Mitsui shrugged.  
  
"Tell me when you want to do that, we'll help you. Ne, Rukawa?" Mitsui nudged at Rukawa.  
  
"Ah." Came a brief reply.  
  
"Y'know, if not for the fact I've known you a long time ago, I'd think you're dumb." Adam chuckled. Rukawa looked at him. Adam looked back, breaking a few sweats. 'Uh-oh... why do I feel like I'm in trouble here?' he thought.  
  
"Okay." Riri said, talking to the phone. "Onichan! A call for... you. What are you doing?" Riri turned just in time to see Rukawa push Adam into the wall and Adam screamed angrily, resulting in more shouts and screams from people next door.  
  
Rukawa turned and walked to Riri. "Nothing. Just putting a species back where he belongs. Who is it?" he asked as he took the hand phone from Riri.  
  
"You'll find out."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yo! KADE! Meh man!" Rukawa heard an all too familiar negro from the other line. "I'm comin' up, ya betta be home."  
  
"Booyo!" Rukawa exclaimed in shock. "You're where?" (Rukawa speaks English whenever he's talking to Booyo!)  
  
The man on the other line inhaled deeply. "Ah... Japan ain't changed much since I last came." Rukawa rubbed his temples. "Still got that scent, y'know what I'm sayin'?"  
  
"To-san and ka-san sent you?" he asked, hand on his hips.  
  
"Nu-uh. I'm comin' over fer a holiday man! Aren't cha glad to hear meh? Hey, where are ya'?" he asked. "Ya're not home. HELLO!!!" he called out. Rukawa heard echoes around Booyo's surrounding in the other line.  
  
"You're in my house?!"  
  
"Got an Xtra key." He chuckled. "So, where are ya'? Want me to come pick ya' up?"  
  
Rukawa shook his head vigorously. "No, no. That's not necessary. Give us half an hour."  
  
"Yo-kay! And, say hi ta Riri fer meh."  
  
"Fine." He hung up.  
  
"Who's that?" Miyuki asked, approaching him with her arms across her chest. 'God... he's so cute... what a broad shoulder...' she thought. 'Wait a minute, what am I thinking?!!' she gave herself a mental kick. She tried to hide her blush AND thoughts of Rukawa which she suddenly felt a little out of hand since the incident last night.  
  
"We have to go back. Booyo's here." He said simply, looking around the room for his jacket and shirt. Then, it hit him. "What happened last night?"  
  
"Cat's Eye stole my dad's painting." Adam said, lighting a cigarette. (He was okay again. All of a sudden too! ^___^) "You were 'attacked' by a sleeping gas." From behind him, Mitsui snorted.  
  
"..."  
  
"Duh... Rukawa can go to sleep all right even WITHOUT the sleeping gas." Rukawa ignored him and continued on searching for his wretched shirt and jacket. No wonder he felt cold when he woke up! Feeling all eyes looking at him on his desperate search for his shirt and jacket, he sighed.  
  
"Where is it?" He asked, not looking at any of them.  
  
"You look better like that." Miyuki suggested, smiling slyly. Adam and Mitsui glared at Rukawa. He turned to his little sister.  
  
"Well?" He asked.  
  
"It's in the toilet. Sakuragi's in there." Rukawa nodded. He still felt everyone's eyes on him. He looked back and glared an ice glare. Everyone suddenly went to do something hurriedly. Rukawa turned to the toilet door and knocked on it.  
  
"Is that you Kiriko-san?!" A hoping voice replied. He rolled his eyes and knocked again, harder. "Mitchy?"  
  
'That's it.' Rukawa thought and kicked the door.  
  
"TEME KITSUNE!!!" Rukawa smiled to himself inwardly. Glad to be recognized. "You wanna use the toilet?! To hell with you!! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!"  
  
"Fine." Rukawa said and went to get a chair and blocked the door with it. 'Enjoy your shower.' He thought evilly. He turned and saw Miyuki talking on the phone while Adam whispered something to Riri which made her smile and whispered back at him. They always did that. And he somehow knew what they were talking about : Miyuki. And Mitsui was watching TV.  
  
"Oh, Rukawa." Miyuki put down the receiver. "I just ordered some clothes for you, Mitsui and Sakuragi."  
  
"Domo. (Thanks)" he nodded a little. And went to whisper at her ear. "Cancel the one for the do'aho." She gave him a playful punch.  
  
"In the meantime, wrap yourself in a blanket or something. The order will come in 20 minutes."  
  
Suddenly, Mitsui stood up. "Oh no!! I gotta' call my parents!! I'm SOO DEAD!!" He yelled and ran to the phone. Rukawa yawned and snuggled in bed. Mitsui grabbed the receiver and cursed when the line didn't go through. "How do you operate this thing?!" he screamed. Obviously, he has never been to a hotel before otherwise, he'd know how to operate such a phone. He can hear a faint 'do'aho' from behind him.  
  
"Mitsui, calm down. Here, let me help you with that." Miyuki came to the rescue. "See here?" she pointed to the phone. "You have to dial this number first before exiting the building."  
  
"Oh." Mitsui said and dialed home. It rang once. He shifted his weight. It rang twice. He scratched the back of his neck. It rang 3 times. He groaned in frustration. It rang 4 times. He jumped. Why? A Shriek can be heard from the toilet.  
  
"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!!!!! TEMEEE!!!! KITSUNE!!!! OPEN UP!!!!!" Sakuragi screamed at the top of his lungs and banged on the door. The door practically shook and looked like it'll collapse anytime - it didn't. "RU- KA-WA!!!!!!" Rukawa yawned.  
  
'Sweet revenge...' he thought.  
  
Somewhere in the malls of Kanagawa, 3 girls, Ru, Ka and Wa, the Rukawa brigade leaders, turned. "I thought I heard someone called me." Said Ru.  
  
"Yeah, me too. And it sounded like..." Ka thought for a bit.  
  
"The red-headed baldy-monk?" Wa suggested. They looked at each other. "Nah." They said and returned to their shopping.  
  
Back in the guest room, Sakuragi was banging on the door and Mitsui was covering an ear to hear whatever nagging his mother had to say and was trying to explain where and why he was in his current location but, with all the commotion, he could only hear gibberish.  
  
Riri stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Oni-chan!" she said, Rukawa pretended to fall asleep. "Poor Sakuragi." She said and went to the door. It stopped banging and Sakuragi stopped yelling. 'I wonder if he's all right?' she thought.  
  
She opened the door and was shocked when she saw a blur of red pouncing on her. The knock caused her to fall on the ground with Sakuragi (in his towels) on top of her. Miraculously, his towel remained where it was. Everyone's (Mitsui, Adam and Miyuki,- excluding Rukawa) eyes widen in shock.  
  
"Teme!!! Kit... su... KIRIKO-SAN?!?!?!?!?!?!" Riri was rubbing the back of her head, tears were starting to form in her eyes. "I... I'm so sorry." Sakuragi suddenly felt like a jerk. (Like he isn't!) He was about to hold Kiriko when someone booted him on the butt. Standing behind him was the victim's older brother, looking very, very pissed. His looks says it all : Come near her and I'll beat you to a bloody pulp. So, skit. Do'aho.  
  
Sakuragi looked back at Rukawa and turned to Riri, saying a short and regretful 'Suman' and went to the walk in closet to change. Rukawa kneeled and rubbed Riri's head and looked at her. Though he didn't say anything, his face said : Are you all right? She just nodded in response and sniffed. He helped her up and let her lay down on the bed and motioned Miyuki to help tend to her since he felt kind of embarrassed showing his affection towards his sister with other people in the room.  
  
The doorbell rang and Adam went to answer it. "Your clothes are here." He said. Rukawa took a black turtleneck and a pair of jeans. Miyuki sure did a good job on choosing clothes. He went to the toilet to change. Miyuki handed Mitsui a blue-hooded autumn-clothes and baggy pants while Sakuragi had red sweatshirts and black baggy pants.  
  
After 10 minutes, they were in 2 cars. Adam drove a police car with Sakuragi and Mitsui while Rukawa was with Riri and Miyuki (Imagine how jealous the 3 guys were) The second car reached their destination 15 minutes later. Adam sent Sakuragi and Mitsui home (though he protested but was forced to do so by Miyuki)  
  
Rukawa, Riri and Miyuki walked to the front door and Rukawa pushed it open. Everything seemed normal except a loud voice from the kitchen. It was Booyo.  
  
"Yo, Kade, in here." Booyo called out. Rukawa walked into the kitchen, Miyuki and Riri following suit. "Eh-hey... Riri... how ya' doin' gerl? Missed ya'." The big, dark man went and hugged Riri, "Heya, Yuki." He nodded at Miyuki who smiled and waved. He patted Rukawa on the back. "Shoot man, you grow taller. Whoo..." he sized himself with Rukawa and hooted. "Gettin' taller. Keep it up, up, up!" he nudged at Rukawa playfully.  
  
"You gained weight?" Rukawa asked, lifting an eyebrow. People might not believe it but Booyo used to be his coach in basketball when he was younger and also was his caretaker in Japan when his grandparents past away. (when he was 7 and Booyo took care of him for 6 years) Booyo A.K.A, Boynce Yollance, used to play alongside his father when his father was training in America. He was big then, as in big upwards and sideways but now, he looked like he put on more... 'stuffings'.  
  
"Y'know, if I didn't know ya' betta, I'd throw you through a basket hoop." He said, lowering his shades. Rukawa looked away and 'hmph'ed while Miyuki smiled at the little reunion. This is the first time they ever see Booyo in 4 years. (p/s: Rukawa's currently 17, Riri's 16, Miyuki, Mitsui and Adam are 18 )  
  
"Don't cha' 'hmph' meh!" Booyo barked, hands on his Buddha-like hips.  
  
"Where have you been all this while?" Rukawa suddenly asked. As Booyo opened his mouth to answer, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Hold up, must be lunch."  
  
"Lunch?" Riri asked.  
  
"Yeah, got hungry waitin' fer ya' guys." He opened the door and, "Whoo ma ma. Aren't cha a cute a li'l thing? Come on in, gerl, don't be shy." To save some embarrassment, Rukawa, who knew Booyo all too well, rushed to the door and gave him a painful pinch on the side which made Booyo yelp.  
  
"Try sparing me some embarrassment, Booyo." Rukawa hissed and turned to the door. If he was shocked, he didn't show. The only indication which told him he was surprised was 1) he was staring at the person at the door and 2) His eyebrows jumped a little. "You're..."  
  
The person he was staring at was the girl in the elevator with him. "Hello, Rukawa." She smiled.  
  
"Cat's Eye..." Rukawa said in a disbelieved tone but was a little too soft for anyone but Cat's Eye A.K.A 'Dynah' to hear. She just winked at him.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Daa... I hope you guys like this chapter or should I say, Cookies, I hope you like this chapter. I actually (and honestly) planned out Booyo right from the start and decided this is the best time to bring him to life. What do you think of him? Nice or not? And Really, I appreciate your kindness of giving me those reviews. Did you do it purposely or was it by accident? Anyways, READ and REVIEW!!! And cookies, update your fic ASAP wouldcha'?  
  
LOL,  
  
Dark Gemini  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	18. Cat's Eye?

Standard disclaimers applied. Thank you for the reviews!!!!! I thought I'd dump this fic cause it seemed like not many people are reading it but, since I have feedbacks, I'll write it!!!  
  
Lilian : Sorry, girl. Can't tell you yet. You'll find out when the time comes. So, till then, stick around!!!  
  
Cookies: Continue YOUR fic!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Cat's Eye..." Rukawa was more than just surprised to see her. 'Why'd she come here?' Rukawa thought to himself.  
  
Booyo looked at Rukawa while rubbing his pinched side. "How'd you know she's from Cat's Eye Café?" Rukawa looked at Booyo and then at Dynah. She was holding a delivery bag and wore casual clothing without any make-ups. She looked like she was around Rukawa's age and was pretty pretty. (Quite pretty!). Booyo (who was in between the two) noticed them staring at each other like they have been acquainted. He pinched Rukawa's side and he yelped.  
  
"Ow, hey..." Rukawa gave Booyo a death glare which was breezily shrugged off.  
  
"Ya' comin' in or not, girly?" He asked, turning to Dynah. She shook her head no.  
  
"I have some more deliveries to make and my sister is waiting for me. Here's your order, sir." She replied, speaking English and handing Booyo some boxes of noodles and Rukawa the rest of the order. He took it and she winked at him. He just looked at her with a blank face. "The bill comes #### yen" she said to Booyo who nudged at Rukawa and went inside to enjoy his lunch. She looked up at Rukawa and gave him a sheet of paper.  
  
As Rukawa took out his wallet, (reading the bill at the same time), he noticed something at the bottom of the bill. 'Come to Cat's Eye 2pm ~ (picture of a winking cat)' He pretended not to look at it and gave her the money for the bill. She put her hands on her lips, a gesture of keeping quiet and said,  
  
"Domo arigato," she bowed and went to an awaiting car. Rukawa saw the woman in the café inside. He shut the door.  
  
In the car, Dynah sat and looked at the huge mansion, "That was the guy, sis."  
  
"Rukawa Kaede, Son of Konzen Rukawa, age: 17, Shohoku High School, Star basketball player, A.K.A, Super Rookie. Super Player now." The older woman took off her sunglasses. "Cute face." She gave an 'interested?' look at her younger sister.  
  
"Boring personality." The little sister replied, rolling her eyes. "He knows I'm Cat's Eye. What are we going to do? He has a police friend. We must get rid of him." Dynah stated.  
  
"Calm down, Dy. We have a lot of crews all over Japan's police station." She started the engine. "Besides, we might be able to pull him over to our side." She winked.  
  
Dynah rolled her eyes. "We still have a lot of paintings to collect. We can't get busted now. You're taking things too lightly." She sighed, crossing her arms.  
  
"You're taking things way too seriously, Dy." They zoomed off. "Besides, we may rob but we don't kill. Remember that." She glanced at her sister who folded her arms, looking away. "You're so stubborn sometimes." She chuckled, shaking her head.  
  
Rukawa was watching them from the living room's window. "Thinking of someone?" he turned and saw Miyuki smiling. "Well, this is something new, isn't it?" Rukawa 'hmph'ed and gave an 'I-don't-know-what-you're-talking- about' look. She smiled.  
  
Suddenly, a knock came and Miyuki answered the door. As she opened it, a blur of white entered the house very quickly. "I SO HATE that STUPID RED- HEADED JERK!!" It was Adam. Rukawa ignored him and settled down to eat while the others (the girls and Booyo) looked at the newcomer.  
  
"What's wrong, Adam?" Riri asked, puzzled. 'What did he do this time?' she wondered.  
  
"Wrong? EVERYTHING about him is WRONG!!! I'm sick of his face, attitude, voice, EVERYTHING!!!!" he was holding his forehead. Somehow, Rukawa knew what the commotion was all about.  
  
"You got head-butted?"  
  
"How'd you guess?" He took his hand off his forehead and revealed a lump. Everyone turned chibi and sweatdropped while Rukawa continued eating; a funny traditional-Japanese music played as the scene was displayed.  
  
"So, this is Booyo?" Adam asked, motioning to Booyo. "Hi, I'm Adam Garcia." Adam can speak English fluently.  
  
"Hey... wait just one mamamia second, arencha' the kid who used to come and play some balls weth Kade?"  
  
Adam smirked. "So you remember me huh? I thought you'd forget."  
  
"Yea... Your face kinda' change a lot. Still a peepin' tom?" he winked and nudged Adam playfully who turned dark red. Riri and Miyuki eyed Adam carefully. Adam felt them looking at him.  
  
"Hey, come on, you don't believe him, do you?" The girls looked at each other, their features turning more dangerous as they eyed him.  
  
"Why?" they asked. In the background, Rukawa was sleeping and Booyo was drinking a cup of tea like Anzai sensei.  
  
"Oh man... Booyo!!! How dare you make up stories!!" Booyo held out his hands defensively.  
  
"Hey, I'm just tryin' ta save da gerls from a hungry hyena like ya'self." He replied.  
  
And so, the morning was filled by Adam's excuse and convincing the girls to not believe Booyo. Unfortunately, neither of them believed him and from that day onwards, kept their distance from him. Adam put Booyo in his black list, together with Sakuragi. Booyo just laughed at the young police officer.  
  
"So, herd yar dad's paintin' got stolen." Booyo said as he sipped some tea. (He never seem to need any refilling for it, does he?)  
  
"Why would YOU want to know?" Adam glared at the dark skinned man across him, using all his willpower to not lunge and choke him to death. The girls went to Riri's room while the 3 men sat in the living room. (Rukawa slept on his favorite couch.)  
  
Booyo shrugged. "Just interested. Also herd' you were the police in charge. Good job." He smiled sarcastically. Adam laughed dryly.  
  
"Very funny. Cat's Eye is a professional painting robber." He replied. "She managed to break through any security systems and steal paintings without a trace. It's like magic."  
  
Booyo nodded. "It's kinda' hard ta hear all this comin' from that empty head of yers. Wait a sec, ain't Cat's Eye a café?"  
  
"I did a thorough research on her." Adam narrowed his eyes. "And, yes. They have been notified so they'd change their name. Unfortunately, they got a lawyer and protested. Since they won, they get to keep their name. Our police force are keeping an eye out on them. But they seem to be in the café everytime a case happened."  
  
Booyo knitted his eyebrows. "How 'bout at night?"  
  
"Their house is second floor to the café."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Meanwhile, in the café, Dynah was listening to the conversation using an ear piece. She giggled as she washed the dishes. Business was pretty good, as usual.  
  
"What's so funny, Dy?" her older sister asked beside her.  
  
She whispered, "I'm being praised."  
  
"By?"  
  
"Rukawa's police friend, Adam Garcia. You know, the new captain of the 'SWAT' team?" she giggled.  
  
"What? You 2 are talking about everything and leaving me out of it. No fair." A girl suddenly came to them, wearing an apron and holding an empty tray.  
  
"It's nothing, Emily. Just some business." Dynah replied, wrinkling her nose.  
  
"Hmph..." Emily pouted. "Say, Carmen, you're gonna' go to the 'place' right?" she turned to her eldest sister.  
  
Carmen nodded. "The next place will be kind of tight. We'll have to be secured first. So, who'll do the next job?"  
  
"Me. As usual." Dynah replied, drying some plates. She turned to Carmen. "You're going to Hitsu's place? And what about you?" She turned to Emily.  
  
"I'll go to Shingo's place. We have some Science project which we must submit tomorrow."  
  
Dynah nodded and sighed. "Seems like I'm the only one stuck here."  
  
Carmen smiled and looked at the clock. "Well, I better get going. You take care of this place, okay Dy?" she took off her apron, took her handbag and sunglasses. It's not like the sun was bright or anything, it was near winter anyway. Just for style.  
  
"What time are you going?" she turned to Emily.  
  
"Around... 3.30. Why?"  
  
"Good. You can accompany me then."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Nowhere. I'm expecting somebody and I want you to use that little memory- losing potion you just created. Can you do that?" Emily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Give me a break, Dy! That thing is NOT a memory-losing potion. It's just a perfume I invented and I named it Lost Memory." She 'hmph'ed her sister with a 'shame-on-you' look. "That teaches you to stop eavesdropping."  
  
Dynah made a face and then, she heard a new conversation through her earpiece. "Shh..." she motioned to Emily.  
  
"???" then, she sighed, "Eavesdropping... again."  
  
At Rukawa's mansion, he just woke up. He looked around and saw the television on. Booyo was sleeping on the couch across from him and Adam was nowhere in sight. He must have gone home. Rukawa scratched his head and looked at the clock. 'Almost 2...' he thought.  
  
"So, you're finally up." Miyuki appeared near the kitchen's door, holding a box of chocolate. Rukawa nodded sleepily and yawned. She went to sit next to him. Rukawa took a chocolate and gobbled it down. Miyuki giggled. "Booyo sure had had a long day."  
  
"Ah." He replied. "Where's Riri?"  
  
"Upstairs. Don't worry, she's fine." She put another chocolate in her mouth. "Adam called and said to meet him in the you-know-where gym. Mind if I come along?" she asked.  
  
Rukawa shrugged. "Why not? You've gone from bad to worse." He cracked a joke.  
  
"Very funny." She said and pushed a chocolate into his mouth.  
  
"You're gonna get fat eating that."  
  
"You calling me fat?!!" she screamed. Rukawa walked to the front door. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Out. Tell Booyo and Riri I'll be back before dinner." He said and went. He walked down the street, looking at a lot of leaves on the ground, leaving the trees bare of anything. Autumn was one of his favorite seasons aside from Summer and winter. He liked summer because he can enjoy playing basketball. He liked winter because it allows him to hibernate at home. Riri usually bring him skating though. Autumn was in between hot and cold. He liked it. Just like rain. But, for some strange reason, it was colder than the usual in-between Autumn; it WAS late autumn after all.  
  
He walked down a familiar street, in which he usually passes when he cycles to the basketball court early in the morning for some shooting practice. Suddenly, he saw 2 familiar faces.  
  
"Ah, Rukawa." The glass-eyed guy waved at him, a girl was beside him.  
  
"Kogure-sempai." He stopped and greeted them.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"Around." He shrugged.  
  
"Ano, Rukawa-kun, have you seen Mitsui-san anywhere?" the girl beside him, identified as Haruko Akagi, A.K.A, Gori's sister, asked him. She doesn't blush anymore when she speaks to him, he noticed. However, he still find her voice very, very annoying. And to think she's the assistant manageress of their basketball team. He shrugged off his thought.  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, we bumped into his mother and she's worried sick about him." Kogure said.  
  
Rukawa turned chibi and scratched his head, recalling the scene when Mitsui called up his parents. "Ah... I think he's home." He replied. (SO KAWAII!! ^O^~*)  
  
"Eh?" Kogure and Haruko both turned chibi.  
  
Rukawa shrugged and sighed at the two's busybodyness. The two really make a good couple. They were both... in a way, similar their timid attitude, shyness and sometimes, annoyingness. Aside from that, Kogure was Akagi's best friend. So, personally, Rukawa think they make a cute couple. And it also means one girl out of the over 1000 girls' names' list. (The Rukawa Brigade)  
  
"I have to go now." He said and left.  
  
"Ne, Rukawa!" Kogure called. Rukawa stopped and turned. "Nice to see you again. Ganbatte ne? (Work hard, ok?)" He said, smiling. Rukawa just nodded politely.  
  
"Domo. You too." Then, he left. After a while the wind started to blow from god knows where and sent all the leaves flying, whirling and dancing through the crisp air. He began to feel cold. 'Shoot. I should've brought my jacket... it's colder than I thought.' He took his hands out of his pocket and folded his arm across his chest in an attempt to get some warmth - no such luck. It just got colder.  
  
At the same time, in Cat's Eye café, a lot of their customers went home due to the sudden change of weather and the frequent opening and shutting of the door caused the place to get colder.  
  
"Br... it's freezing here. Emiko*, turn on the heater will you?" Dynah turned just in time to see Emily/Emiko switching on the heater.  
  
"Done." She said, giving a thumb's up. "I'll be right back, I have to change into something warmer." She went to a door behind the counter and footsteps can be heard as she ascend the staircase. Dynah was wiping the table, clearing whatever mess the customers made and sweeping the floor when the bell on top of the door rang. Automatically, she said,  
  
"Welcome to Cat's Eye." She was shocked to see Rukawa in the café. He actually came! But, what shocked her most was his pale face. He looked like he'll collapse anytime soon so, reflexively, she hurried to him and supported him before he lost his balance. "Are you all right?" she can feel his skin as cold as ice under hers.  
  
He was shaking a little and turned to look at her. "A hot cocoa please." He managed to stutter through his chattering teeth though he controlled it with all his might.  
  
"Sure." She said and helped him to a table nearest to the heater. Luckily, no one was around, otherwise, it'd be so embarrassing! Imagine, Dynah the dangerously short tempered and egoistic cat's eye helping someone! (Well, that's how she thinks about helping people...) She went to the counter and quickly made some hot cocoa. As she did so, Rukawa was thanking every one of his lucky stars that he didn't collapse outside and that no one was in the café.  
  
Rukawa was getting a terrible headache and he felt as if his nose was blocked. He sneezed. Great, a cold. He looked around as he enjoyed the warmth radiating from the heater. Dynah was the only one working it seems. Suddenly, he felt as if his head was throbbing. He squeezed his eyes shut and held his head, trying to message it a little. It was getting worse and worse and unbearable.  
  
As Dynah poured the cocoa, she looked at the thermometer outside of their window. It read 0 degrees. 'Wow. No wonder it's so cold.' She suddenly heard a groan from behind her and saw Rukawa holding his head. "Are you okay?" she asked as she ran to him, quite alarmed. Yet, another groan replied. She bit her lower lip. She knew for sure that the sudden drop of temperature and his sudden environmental change from cold to warm must have caused the sudden headache he was experiencing and she can help him but... there it was again, the H-word. She really need to get the bad habit of unhelpfulness out of her.  
  
She sighed, clicked her knuckles and removed his hands from his head. "Sh..." she let his head lean against her stomach as she messaged his head. At first, he grunted at every muscle 'cringing' she did (I don't know a better word for that... ^__^;) but soon, he relaxed a little. She messaged his head gently but strongly. For once, she was surprised that she didn't mind much helping. At least, she doesn't grumble or complain.  
  
Suddenly, Rukawa nodded off to sleep. She noticed this and stopped. 'Great...hm?' being a thief, she felt the presence of someone watching from behind the door. Since Rukawa's head was on her stomach, (she was standing, you perverts!!) she only said in a low but not the least gentle voice, "Emiko, get me a blanket. NOW."  
  
"You didn't say the magic word." Came a reply from the door which was connected to the staircase.  
  
Dynah rolled her eyes. "Do it or you'll never go to Shingo's house ever." She said, sternly.  
  
"Okay." Emiko squeaked. That was as good as a magic word. She dashed upstairs. As her sister went off, Dynah looked at the guy she was supporting. He didn't look as pale as he did when he came in. She smiled.  
  
"Now, you owe me." she said to the sleeping figure, brushing off his wild bangs aside so that his eyes can be seen clearly and as she did so, to her surprise, she saw a pair of ice blue eyes looking back at her. She was startled at first but hid it. "Does this mean you're just playing a drowned dog?" she said in an accusing tone and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Rukawa smirked but didn't say anything. He stared at her. She felt uneasy. She has never been this close to a guy before. The last guy who attempted to get close to her ended up with a broken nose, badly bruised and severely injured in the... ehem family jewel. 'Really, you're lucky you are cute. You should thank god for gifting you with the face you are in now.' She thought.  
  
Rukawa closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He pulled his head from her support, saw the cocoa and reached for it. She cleared her throat and walked to the counter. 'Well, so much for helping!' she thought quite angrily.  
  
"Dynah." He called to her. Surprised, she turned. "Arigato." He nodded at her but never tear his eyes off her.  
  
"You should have known better than to just wear such thin clothing." She said as she walked to the counter. She bent down to take something. Rukawa was eyeing her carefully and she felt kind of embarrassed for being watched so closely. "What? Something on my face?" she asked him, bringing a pot of cocoa. She poured him some more cocoa.  
  
Rukawa took out something from his pocket. "Yours?" he asked.  
  
"Where did you find it?" she tested.  
  
Rukawa rolled his eyes, took her hand and put it in. The sudden contact somehow created a sensation to the 2 but, brushed it away. His hand was huge against hers but her hand was quite rough. Even her figure is very slim and slender. Then, he recalled the time when she jumped and climbed out of the elevator. From the information, he made a conclusion.  
  
"You do gymnastic?" he asked, sipping some of the warm liquid.  
  
She smiled, "where'd you get that idea?"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
She looked at him before nodding. "Yes. I do a lot of things, in fact."  
  
"'Collecting' paintings?" he asked, drinking some more. The cocoa seem to finish so quickly, it's strange to think he saw Anzai sensei drinking his tea without once ever refilling it!  
  
She looked away and then sighed. She sat next to him. "Look, I told you, that painting was originally my dad's. Garcia took it in a despicable way. He was lucky I only took it back without any harm fallen onto him and..." she trailed off and sighed. "You'll never understand." She stood up.  
  
"Make me." he replied.  
  
She sighed again. "Look, you know who I am. Since you owe me your life, I need you to keep this little piece of information a secret. If you don't, I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life." She said in a dangerous tone. Rukawa didn't even flinch. 'Damn, what is this guy? Some kind of ice block?'  
  
He shrugged, "I don't take warnings or threats. But, I do owe you my life." And drank.  
  
"Does that mean you'll keep quiet?" she said hopefully but careful not to make it too obvious.  
  
"I'm ALWAYS quiet." He replied monotonously.  
  
She smiled. "Keep your promise."  
  
Rukawa noticed this girl doesn't trust anyone. Just like him. He nodded in response. 'Looks like I don't have to kill him after all.' She thought. Suddenly, through the glassed wall, she saw snowflakes falling. She smiled happily. "Beautiful weather." She said.  
  
"Ah." Rukawa replied. The two didn't realise a hidden camera was placed on the ceiling, near in the light's bulb.  
  
Upstairs, Emily was watching her sister and Rukawa through her computer's monitor. "Hee..." she smiled. "Way to go, Rukawa-san. You just captured the heart of the most impossible person on earth." She turned and looked at the blanket she was supposed to deliver. "Better not disturb them now, shouldn't we, Kuro?" she said to the black cat behind her. The cat was sleeping near the window and heater.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	19. Thoughts When Alone

Standard disclaimers applied.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
It was snowing and it officially means winter. Which, in turn... means that the basketball 'date' the trios were supposed to have is cancelled since the gym itself was closed.  
  
Miyuki looked outside of her window. Her house was quiet. Too quiet that it scares her sometimes. But, if she leaves it too often, some burglars might break in without her realizing. Even if there were burglars, exactly, how can she stop them all by herself? Not likely. She sighed. 'I better do some practice on that drama...' she thought.  
  
It was snowing, the heaters were on and there's not a single thing she can do. She can't possibly stay with the Rukawas. They need their privacy. That left her all alone, at home. She took the script and it looked boring. She needed to talk to somebody and Riri is the only person to whom she can do that. But, Riri will grow tired talking to her and her quiet brother might call them lesbian for being too close!  
  
'Rukawa...' her thoughts suddenly drifted to him. 'What do I think of him?' she began to recall all the times they spent together when they were younger. How she acted like his older sister and younger sister and even sometimes, acting as if they needed each other. The thoughts brought smiles to her face. 'Such wonderful memories...'  
  
Her gaze wandered around her room and fell on a photo of her with Rukawa playing basketball. They were both hot and sweaty, sitting on a bench. Rukawa was wiping his face with his hand (looking at the camera, of course, not smiling) and Miyuki was smiling and showing a victory sign. Miyuki traced Rukawa's face with her finger. He was gorgeous even drenched with sweat.  
  
'I better get a hold of myself... Rukawa's just a friend, nothing more... or is he?' she thought and thought. She almost didn't realise the doorbell ringing. She shook her head and went down to answer it.  
  
"Mitsui." She exclaimed surprised. At least, a company, she thought happily and smiled brightly. "What brought you?"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Okay, here's something new. I've decided to try narrating the story using POVs starting from the next line. Sorry for the inconveniences.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
-Mitsui-  
  
It was darn right cold, I hate winters! As I waited for Miyuki to open the door, I struggled to keep myself warm. I heard her footsteps inside and waited patiently. I can't get my head off of cold but when she answered the door, the temperature somehow rised. She was standing there, looking like a supermodel in her jeans and tanktop. 'Wow...'  
  
"It's cold out here, come in." she offered. I shrugged.  
  
"Sure." Somehow, despite the nagging I got from mom and dad back home, I felt delighted to talk to her. "Just thought you might need some company." My eyes widen in shock. Where the hell did that come from?  
  
"You have no idea." She replied, reappearing from the kitchen with a pot of presumably coffee and 2 teacups.  
  
"What I meant was, I need to return this to you." I said, handing her the shirt and pants she ordered this morning. She looked at it and then at me.  
  
"Don't you like it?" she asked, looking kind of hurt. My eyes widen and I shook my head vigorously.  
  
"No, no! That's not what I meant, it's just,..."  
  
She giggled. "Don't worry about it. It's yours Mitsui. You can keep it." She giggled some more and offered me a drink. I sat and thanked her. We were quiet for a while. Not knowing what to say. I looked around the house.  
  
"Are you alone in this huge house?" I asked and looked at her. She must have been thinking about something else because she was quite startled as I said that.  
  
-Miyuki-  
  
We sat in silence. And I thought I was a chatter box. I needed a company and here's one and there's not a single thing that crossed my mind to talk to him about. If it was Rukawa, there'd be PLENTY of jokes and teasings I can bombard him with. Maybe I'm just new with Mitsui, that's all. As I thought and thought, Mitsui's voice disturbed my train of thoughts and I jumped.  
  
"What's that?" I asked.  
  
"This house is pretty huge. You can't possibly be living here all by yourself." He stated. I smiled and looked down at my teacup.  
  
"I've been alone for as long as I can remember. My parents go out to work all the time and comes back to see me once every 6 months." I saw him raising his eyebrows. "Scary, huh?"  
  
"Hell, no." he replied. I lifted MY eyebrows.  
  
"Hell no?" I asked then smiled, resting my hand on my chin. "And that'd be because...?"  
  
"Imagine, having all the facilities and wealth in the house all by yourself. I'd kill to be in your position now." He said. Was he trying to make me feel better or plainly serious?  
  
"Come on, you don't have to say that just to make me feel better." I sipped some coffee.  
  
"Would I kid ya'?" he asked, flashing a brilliant smile. As I looked at him, he somehow looks charming. 'Quite handsome, quite tall, funny, ok, cut, stop it, Miyuki, boys seem to cloud your every thought these days!' I gave myself yet another mental kick.  
  
"Uh... no, I don't think so." I looked away, trying to find anything that can divert my attention from him.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, sounding concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. He didn't look convinced and suddenly went over to sit next to me. My heart leapt. He touched my forehead, I felt heat rushing to my head.  
  
  
  
-Mitsui-  
  
Was she sick? She didn't look too well, could she have been resting when I came? I went over to her and felt her forehead. My mom always did that whenever she thinks I have a fever. (Yes, even now! And I'd kill myself if anyone from school finds out. Namely, a certain red-headed baka.)  
  
It was quite warm. "You need to lie down or something." I said to her. She looked at me intently, like a lost child. I looked deep into her eyes. I was surprised when her eyes suddenly water. "Is something wrong?" I asked, alarmed. She hid her face so I can't see. I rushed to the other side, she turned the other way. I turned to the other way, she turned back. (Looks kind of amusing doesn't it?) Finally, I touched her hand which was covering her face.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know you weren't feeling well. I'll leave you to rest, okay?" I said, getting up to leave. Suddenly, I felt my shirt tugged. I turned. She was tugging on my shirt but bent down her head, making her hair cover her face.  
  
"It's not that," she said, barely in a whisper. I fell on my knees and tilted her chin so she'd look at me. A tear fell. "I need someone to talk to." She said, shakily. I was stunned. I never thought she could look so fragile. I felt like holding her so that she won't look so vulnerable. It pains me to see her that way. But, I barely know her and she's not like any cheap girls around town who craves for a man's touch, so I thought it'd be wiser if I just take one step at a time. Besides, I won't want her to think I'm some kind of pervert.  
  
"Shoot, I'm a good listener and maybe I can help you." I smiled brightly at her, she seemed to smile whenever I smiled like that.  
  
She took a deep breath and started telling me about herself. How she depended on Rukawa to be her friend and only relative. I was kind of relieved when I discovered their closeness was like a brother and sister but, what the hell was that kissing I saw in the basketball court? That puzzled me but, I'm not the kind to stay that way.  
  
"You mean... you two are like siblings...? only?" I asked, slowly. She looked at me.  
  
Slowly, she nodded, "Yeah, something like that. Mitsui, tell me, what's it like to have your parents worry about you all the time?" she suddenly asked.  
  
"Oh, man, this is embarrassing." I covered my face. "You don't want to know."  
  
"Yes I do." She put her hand under her chin and looked at me- so ever gorgeously. How can you have the heart to NOT tell?  
  
I sighed. "But, promise you'll never tell anyone." I warned.  
  
"Cross my heart." She said. So, I started telling her about the time when I was a gangster and wasted a lot of time, etc, etc... Miyuki listened to this and even tried comforting me from time to time. After I finished my little tale, I turned to her.  
  
"Feeling better?" I asked. She smiled and brushed a strand of hair from my eye. The gesture sent some electrical surge through my body but I just smiled and reminded myself... 'Be cool...'  
  
"Yeah..." she said. It could have been my imagination but, nah, I sure hope not. Our faces seemed to inch a bit closer when the doorbell just HAD to rang!! I screamed mentally but straighten up.  
  
"Um, can I use the bathroom for a while?"  
  
"Sure," she replied, directing me to the toilet and went to answer the door.  
  
-Miyuki-  
  
I sighed. 'So close!' I thought. 'Who in tarnation could possibly come when I don't need them?!' I thought angrily. I opened the door and guess who marched in?  
  
"Adam." I Said, exasperated.  
  
"Just thought you could use some company." I rolled my eyes, somehow, when Mitsui said that, it actually meant something very pleasant but from this guy, ugh. I went to the kitchen. "Hey, who came?" he asked.  
  
"Someone. And he's in the bathroom at the moment." I replied half- heartedly, quite angrily.  
  
He was silent for a while and before I knew it, he was behind me. "What?" I asked.  
  
"He?" he asked.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Yes, he. Got a problem with that?"  
  
"Rukawa?" he guessed, narrowing his eyes. I turned to face the cupboard where I keep all the coffee and tea. "It's him, right?"  
  
"Guess again." Came a voice at the doorway. Adam whirled around.  
  
"Mitsui." I can almost see Adam's face and jaw drop. I hid a giggle.  
  
"Surprised?" Mitsui asked, raising an eyebrow, looking as amused as I was. Adam faced Mitsui.  
  
"What the heck were YOU doing here?" he asked.  
  
He shrugged. "To keep Miyuki company, duh." He replied, looking at me ever so charmingly. Wait a minute, there it is again. Snap out of it, Miyuki!!  
  
To Be Conitnued... 


End file.
